


The Caged Bird Sings 月缺不改光，剑折不改钢，笼中鸟亦歌唱 （翻译/Translation）

by sandunder



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandunder/pseuds/sandunder





	1. The Snow Fall 寒雪

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Caged Bird Sings](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/169696) by FallenAngelFreddie. 



2012年1月  
   
John Reese在逃命的过程中犯了错，所以Mark Snow追踪着他来到康涅狄格州的小镇上。留下自己的指纹，这也太大意了，特别是对于一名前CIA特工而言。不过Snow不得不承认，如果死神来敲他的门，他也会更关心怎么尽可能逃命，而不是有没有留下线索。但他确实觉得奇怪，Reese受了枪伤居然还能跑这么远。不过他没什么可抱怨的。既然他们嗅到了擅脱组织者的味道，那么，现在是时候收网消除后患了。  
   
案件的负责警官最初对于来自神秘组织且散发危险气息的Snow以及他的手下保有戒心。但很快他们便决定，只要能抓到闯入镇上唯一兽医院的疑犯，他们不妨跟Snow合作。  
   
“把你们手上有的资料全都拿给我。”Snow命令道。“我们的抓捕对象高度危险，而且还是头受了伤的困兽。”  
   
“所谓的危险到底是多危险呢，探员？”警局局长双手紧紧抱臂，生硬地问。CIA正在从他和他的人手里强行接管这桩案子，但他努力不在明面上表现出情绪。“他身上背了人命吗？”  
   
“毫无疑问，警监。”Snow严肃地点头。他的搭档把一张张犯罪现场照片摊在桌上。“他涉及的谋杀案数不胜数。我们希望能尽快将他抓捕归案，以免更多人受害。”  
   
局长深呼吸，专注地看着桌上的六张照片，每张照片都代表着这个疯子攫取的一条性命。“见鬼，这不是我擅长的调查。我们这里的案子基本上是小偷小摸，或者小孩子捣捣蛋。”他丢下照片，朝门外等候着的一名年轻警员点点头。后者拿着一份文件走进来。局长接过文件，递给他面前的两名探员。“先生们，我决定把他交给你们了。请过目。”  
   
Snow点点头以示感谢。终于了，他心想，这群人简直是又蠢又钝的乡下土包子，找个文件都要找这么久，丢人现眼。他飞快地翻阅着手里的文件，直到看到和药瓶上的指纹相关的部分。唔，有个有意思的新发现嘛。  
   
“局长，我不记得你有告诉过我们，处方药的药瓶上还提取到另一组指纹？”Snow问。  
   
“呃，是的。我没想过要说明这件事。”他承认。“你们不是只关心你们要找的人么。”  
   
“另一组指纹你们对比过吗？”Snow继续问。  
   
局长点头。“嗯，当然。但是，系统里找不到匹配的结果。”  
   
“这么说，你的意思是，它们也不属于诊所里的兽医？”Snow追问。局长的点头让他觉得这事大有玄机。  
   
“我们推测这些指纹属于兽医院里的义工。按道理，他们不该接触药物，但是这种情况还是不时发生的。”局长对自己的推测很有信心，但Snow可不相信这种巧合。  
   
“不，我可不认为是这么回事，警监。”他冷笑着转向自己的搭档Tyrell Evans，后者马上就明白了他的意思。“我认为我们追捕的那小子有个同伙。”

Evans用手机对着未知指纹拍了张照片，然后开始在CIA的数据库里进行搜索。一分钟后出了结果。Evans困惑又挫败地把结果拿给自己的上司看。

“这没道理。”他拧着眉头，小声对Snow说。“完全搜不到记录。”而Snow越来越兴致盎然。

此时，刚刚将文件送进办公室的警员敲门。警监示意他进来。“长官，有你的电话。”警监伸手去够桌上的电话，但是警员摇头。“不是找您的。找您，长官。”他对Snow说。Snow抓起警监桌上的电话，而后者离开了办公室，把隐私空间留给CIA特工。

“你是Mark Snow，对吧？”对面是一个低沉沙哑的男人声音。

“敢问阁下是？”Snow反问。

“你要找的人我认识。”男人说。“你刚刚查了他的指纹。”Snow疑惑地愣住了。对方继续说：“你在系统里是找不到他的。他做过手脚。”

“那你又是怎么知道的呢？”

“这无关紧要。”男人的轻笑让Snow很紧张。“告诉你吧，探员先生，我有你需要的信息，如果你想找到你的目标人物，一个叫John Reese的男人。我没说错吧？——我相信没有。我知道，John Reese是CIA出来的，我还知道，他们俩勾结在一起。”

“所以你又是为什么要来告诉我呢。我想不是出于你助人为乐的内心吧。”Snow怀疑地质问，希望了解对方的动机。一个人自告奋勇想提供帮助，而且这个人并不是CIA，这让他不怎么舒服。

“问到点子上了。”对方回答。“门外停了辆车，专候您和您的搭档Mr. Evans。请上车，我们再行详谈。”

Snow板着脸说：“好。”他挂了电话，向搭档示意。两人直接离开了警局，没再和任何人打招呼，包括警监。

正如电话那头的男人所说，门外确实有辆车等着。黑色的SUV。司机要求他们坐到后座，他们紧张又警惕地照办了。SUV将他们送到了镇中心的一个酒吧。幽暗的灯光里，一个男人等着他们。他穿着黑色的长大衣，戴着的帽子遮住了脸。

“现在我们要做什么？”Snow询问面前的神秘人。对方回以一笑。

“我有一个提议。”他回答。“我知道你们在追踪一名危险分子，一个你们曾认定死亡的男人。”

Snow警觉地点点头。

“现在嘛，别问我是怎么知道的。我有我的情报来源，但我不能告诉你们。”他轻笑。Snow和搭档交换了一个眼神。“我们言归正传：我认识你们要找的人的同党。他智商很高，警觉性也很高，隐姓埋名，很难追踪，像鸟一样行踪不定（as flightly as a finch）。”他为自己的双关得意一笑，但两名CIA没听懂这个笑话。“如果你们愿意的话，我会帮助你们逮住你们的小麻烦，你们的孤狼，同时，我会用天罗地网抓住我的小麻烦。”

Snow饶有兴味地倾身向前，双手放在身前，微笑：“说说看。”

“这两个人都是自身领域的专家。两人联手，威力翻倍。但是作为一支团队，他们仍有弱点。我会挖掘这个薄弱点——也就是我要找的人。”他扔下一张照片在桌上。“他的名字是Harold Finch，擅长电脑，但行动不便。我们先对他下手，然后把你们要找的人引到陷阱里去。”

“我的人归我，你的人归你。”Snow假笑着点点头。

“正是如此。”神秘男子回答。“这一次，他们得真死。”  
 


	2. The Wolf 孤狼

两周后……

John Reese躲在小巷的阴影里，监视着最新的号码。这家伙人是个好人，但Reese相当肯定，号码准备动手杀掉跟他妻子偷情的男人。他神情紧张，高高瘦瘦，跟工作的亲密度恐怕超过了结缡十年的妻子。说真的，他妻子这么做挺无情的。Reese为这个倒霉蛋感到同情。

他把风帽拉下来，遮挡住部分面孔，朝房子走去。Reese看到了他连帽衫口袋里的枪。Reese在对方的手握上门把手的时候采取了行动。

“你不是真的想这样做，Mr. Richards。”他在中年胆小男的身后轻声地说。Henry Richards被吓得心脏狂跳不已，差点心脏病发。Reese挑眉。他的脸藏在阴影里。把对方的身体拨转过来，Reese看着Richards。后者的呼吸更急促了，眼镜上起了一层雾。“冷静点。我不是来伤害你的。我只是想确保你不会做一些让自己后悔的事。”

“求你……不要阻拦我。”Richards恳求，眼中有泪光。“他太可怕。他不该和她鬼混到一起。”

“我想也是。不幸，口袋里藏枪企图杀人的可不是他。”Reese的声音平板得听不出情绪。“你说到底是谁可怕？”

“我是她的丈夫！而他——”

“他是你的同事，你的至交好友。你们在同一家会计师事务所共事十二年了。你们两家在一起度假，一起过节，一起举办派对。你们的孩子上同一间学校，一起玩游戏。”Reese接口。

Richards目瞪口呆。“你怎么知道这么多？”他问。

Reese摇摇头，继续致力于让面前的男人免于牢狱之灾，也让那个偷情男免于杀身之祸。“不，你并不想杀了他。事实上，你只想杀掉你自己，因为你放任这一切的发生。但是这两个选择都不太明智。不管怎样，你们的孩子，我是说，你的孩子以及他的孩子，他们都需要父亲。”

Richards呆呆地看着他。从黑西装陌生人嘴里说出的话有点说动他了，因为他知道的确如此。

“我和Rich，我们在很多事情上都不分彼此，但是，”男人抽噎了一下，“不能包括老婆啊。”他握紧口袋里的枪。Reese警觉地盯着它。Reese面前的男人情绪很不稳定；情有可原。“如果这件事被人知道了……孩子们……Mara和Nicky……我们的家就散了。会不可收拾的……”

出于对眼前这个绝望男人的同情，Reese垂下眼。很遗憾，他说的对：事情会不可收拾，还会伤人心。Reese站在那里，对这个遭受侮辱的男人和两个受到伤害的家庭深感同情。

“没错，但是杀了他只会让所有人更不好受。”Reese反驳。对方掩面大哭，手从口袋里抽出，离开武器。前特工认为是时候要求对方缴械了。“把枪给我，Mr. Richards。”他向神思不属的男人提出要求。对方微微点头，掏出手枪，递给不知道这从哪里杀出的陌生人。Reese几乎没如释重负地吐出一口气。

“现在，去走走，冷静下，想想清楚，然后回去，等你太太回来。你们可以把事情说开。”

男人期盼地抬头。“你觉得可以？”Reese一动不动地站着。他着实不太想回答这个问题。Henry也意识到这一点。“好吧，我想你说的对，是吧？”这并非提问，而是对残酷事实无可奈何的被动接受。

“再见，Mr. Richards。”Reese转身欲行，但是被对方拦住。

“谢谢你……不管你他妈的到底是谁。”Richards说。“说真的，你是谁啊？”

Reese思考了一会儿。“我只是你想象出的一道幻影。”他回答，然后头也不回地离开。他身后，男人迷惑不解地站在那里。

“我只是你想象出的一道幻影？这是套挺新鲜的说辞嘛，Mr. Reese。”John Reese耳边有一道声音哼了一下。

Reese假笑。“依你高见，下次我该怎么回答？‘我只是你善意的跟踪狂邻居’？是啊，你这套说辞不怎么吓人。”他讽刺地回答。

“无意批评，不过他接下来免不了需要咨询一名婚姻顾问了，”Finch说，“我想我们没必要让他同时还需要咨询一名精神科医生。”

“我想他不会跟别人提起我的。”Reese耸肩。“不然，他就得承认私买枪支和预谋杀人。”

“言之有理……”Finch承认，不再继续话题。Reese和Finch，一比零。

“话说，晚饭吃什么？”Reese把双手插进口袋里。他简直能听到Finch翻白眼的声音。“我猜我们又要吃外卖了？”

“猜错了。事实上，我烧了点东西。”Finch的声音里有一丝自豪。“我会烹饪，你知道吧。”

“唔，眼见方为实。”Reese扮了个鬼脸。

“行，那你自己找东西吃吧，看你能翻点什么出来，从——”

“开玩笑而已，Finch。”Reese咧嘴微笑。他好像真的听到耳机里传来翻白眼的声音。“你烧什么了？”

“BBQ。”Finch回答。Reese赞赏地点头。听起来不错，比油腻腻的外卖强多了。

“是嘛，真的是你做的，或者你只是把食材塞到微波炉里而已？”Reese一面轻快地走向图书馆，一面问。他们已经从Trask管理的公寓里搬出来了。接着住下去的话，被发现的风险太大。幸好，图书馆很适合藏身，公寓该有的家具全都有。有Snow追在身后，Reese和Finch最好尽可能待在一起。

“是的，是我做的。但如果你喜欢，我可以把你那份塞到微波炉里。”

“谢谢，不必了。”Reese回答。“我马上到。”

说完，Reese挂掉电话。没多久，天上开始飘雪。他听凭雪花落在他身上，给他的黑色头发蒙上一层白霜。寒冷的天气对他并无影响。他当过多年特工，早已习惯严酷的环境，这种天气只是小意思。何况，为了素昧平生的陌生人的性命，他每天都在外面转悠，无论晴雨，无论寒暑，执著如尾随猎物的狼。他习惯了不要命的狂奔、挨枪子、被殴打。和那些相比，寒冷无足挂齿。此刻他觉得温暖舒适。

他熟悉这座城市，如同他熟谙自己的掌纹。他永远清楚自己身处的环境，随时做好准备有人跳出来找碴，但是不知何故，从没有人这样做。也许是因为他的气场，他的形象，也有可能是因为他有隐身人群中的本事。然而，尽管他小心谨慎，他没有意识到：有人正在离他一步之遥的地方监视着他。

Finch烹制的猪肉BBQ意外地美味。Reese在大快朵颐的同时，没有错过搭档脸上掩饰得很好的被逗乐的表情。无所谓，就让他得意好了，因为这东西真的太好吃了。

“微波炉不错，Harold。”Reese赞许。

Finch点头致谢。“我也很吃惊，味道居然还不坏。我有好一阵子没有下过厨了。”

“感觉最近不怎么忙啊。”Reese附和道。“这样倒也没什么不好就是了。”

“最近的案子不多，对吧，Mr. Reese？”

“是的。”Reese吞了一口食物，反问。“觉得无聊了？所以才抽空下厨？”

“我并不觉得无聊。”Finch澄清。“我只是不那么忙了。说来也奇怪。”

Reese抬头看他，等着他解释。“为什么奇怪？不是轻松？”

Finch叹气。“说奇怪，是因为我查过了：号码是有的，但是在我看到之前就被解决了，Mr. Reese。”Reese诧异地瞪着他。“另一桩奇怪的事情是，我查到这些号码都附有警局的报告。全都是被匿名举报的。”

“果然奇怪。”Reese坐得很端正，异常关注这诡异的情况。

“我不敢断定这是怎么回事。我想，也许是你透露了线索给Carter，John。是吗？”Finch问。

Reese摇头。

“那就麻烦了。”Finch喃喃地说。

Reese不解地看着他。“怎么了，我没给Carter线索就是麻烦？”Finch点头。“为什么？”

“因为，如果处理号码的人是你，事情很简单：我换个密码就行了。但如果不是你……”Finch停顿。“这让我得到一个更糟糕的结论。”

Reese知道是什么结论。而且这不是他喜欢的结论。这么说，他们得到的不是休息，而是隐患。“除了你和CIA之外，还有人拥有机器的访问权限。”

“没错。”

不久之前……

Mark Snow站在屋顶上，一动不动地监视着John Reese开始行动，朝向未知目的地。他运气不错：Reese没有抬头看。要不是他熟知Reese，他大概会错误地判断这个行踪神秘的男人放松了警觉。Reese的警觉是他没有即刻行动的原因，之一。另一个原因是，现在还不是时候。既然他有机会一举抓获Reese和他的同党，他决定再给自己找找乐子。

他朝埋伏在附近的Evans比了个手势，然后朝袖口安放的麦克风吩咐：“盯住他。查清楚他去哪儿，但不必跟进去。”

“其实，你不需要安排人盯梢的。”他们神秘的盟友语气轻慢。Snow恼火地转身。他也不知道自己这是怎么了，居然跟一个平头百姓合作。确切说，是为一个平头百姓干活儿。

“是吗，我为什么不需要？”

“我现在就可以告诉你他们的藏身处。他们躲在公园旁边的一座废弃图书馆里。”男人耸肩。“我已经帮你把盯梢的工作完成了。”

“你怎么办到的？”Snow怀疑地问。“我的人受过特别训练，你没有。你怎么做到跟踪他却不被发现？”

“因为我不会被人发现，特工先生。”男人假笑。“如果你想当猎人而不是猎物，你应该学学我要抓的人：用计算机干活。”Snow和Evans怀疑地盯着他，但是仍看不清他的脸。他从来不在光天化日之下暴露自己的面孔，就像他永远在怀疑有人在监视他似的。当然，CIA特工们并不知道，是真的有。

“你认为我们什么时候能够动手？”Evans发问。

男人阴森地轻笑。“说不准。现在嘛，让我们耐心等着，等到Mr. Reese不会出来碍事，然后我们就可以出手了。”


	3. The Calm 宁静

几天之后……

每一天，在照常满纽约转悠之余，Reese谨慎地留意着不寻常的迹象。但是他心里清楚，如果真有人获取了机器的权限，那么很难说是不是有人在跟踪他。就他所知，一切风平浪静，但是既然事情涉及机器，那么他还是小心为上。

他叫停了Lionel对老板的跟踪。但是Reese知道，Finch已经发现了他们的秘密行动。不过发现与否，他无所谓。Finch掌握Reese的一切，反之，Finch的一切都无迹可寻；这让Reese不怎么高兴。对号码的拯救如常进行，但是很明显，Finch心里有事。好几天了，他目不转睛地盯着计算机文件，经常误餐，睡眠也控制在最短的时间。这让Reese不安和烦心。最后，Reese决定单刀直入。

“有什么不对的吗，Finch？”他的疑问句把坐拥书城文件绕身面朝电脑的四眼老板吓了一跳。Reese挑眉：老板很紧张呀。

“如果你一定要知道的话，事情是……”Finch突兀地住嘴，内心斗争了一会儿才继续，“事情是，我想起一名前同事。”

“你觉得他知道机器的事？”

“是的，算是吧。”Finch揉揉酸涩的眼睛。“我希望我能找到可疑人物。”

“呵呵，你要是把自己累死了，那可没办法找到可疑人物了。”Reese提示道。Finch抬起头。“睡一会儿能帮你更快找到嫌疑人。”

“或者，别浪费时间，马不停蹄继续查能帮我更快找到嫌疑人。”Finch回嘴。

Reese耸肩。“说起来，既然这个人十之八九已经取得了机器的访问权限，我敢说，他已经知道我俩的藏身处。”对于他的意见，Finch点头首肯。“你需要睡眠，Finch，不然你会走火入魔的。”

走火入魔？我已经入魔了，Finch想。但他懒得再多说，伸手锁定了计算机。他站起来，准备离开，但并不是朝他设在图书馆里的房间，而是抓起西装外套，走向大门。

“你去哪儿，Finch？”

“出去走走，过几个小时回来。”他已经快要走出大门了，但是他停下，严厉地看了Reese一眼。“以及，离我的显示器远点，Mr. Reese。”他警告。“它们看着你呢。”

“遵命，Harold。”Reese微笑。Finch出门，沐浴在接近傍晚的阳光下。他沿着人行道一瘸一拐地走着，直到他不知不觉走了回去，回到一切肇始的地方，一座三层小楼，他在那里和Ingram共事，制造了机器。自从他把公司搬走之时起，这座小楼便荒置了。但他仍记得那一天，记得每个细节。他怎可能忘得掉？

2008年1月

Harold Finch当时仍是一名跑步爱好者。他感受着清晨空气的澄凉，树叶因为无风而安静。他轻快地小跑着穿过水泥小路。虽然他忙于工作，跑步频率并不高，但是跑步永远是他心灵平静的来源，给他提供不焦不躁的节奏。这是像计算机一样高速运转的城市永远无法提供给他的。

尽管他热爱自己不为人知的工作，也高度珍视科技的益处，但是他喜欢不时换换环境。城市生活一开始并不适合他，太压抑，太噪杂，充斥着路怒的出租车司机以及各种倒胃口的事。但是，城市生活和许多其他事情一样：习惯成自然。他常常想起自己年少时居住的、生活节奏慢到让人昏昏欲睡的康州小镇。在那里，秋天的树叶构成一片橘色的海洋，无边无际地蔓延在视线里。

在这里，世界是灰色的，只除了中央公园。对他来说，中央公园是家乡之外的天堂。也许，等到机器完工，他可以返乡定居……反正他是这么幻想的，但他却从未仔细思考计划的细节。不管怎样，这是一个可行的人生选项，而且他的编程就快完成了。他漫想着……

说到机器……

他抬腕看表。七点。是时候回去继续工作了。一小时后，他把自己收拾得清清爽爽，换上了休闲裤和白衬衫，再次坐在电脑前。他估计Nathan随时会来，因为Nathan每三个礼拜查看一次进度。如果他是企业的挂名CEO，他也会时不时查看名义上由他领导的项目。

Finch一如往常地首先查看机器这次吐出了谁的名字。但他只是快速地浏览那个被命名为“相关号码列表”的短小列表（有时候甚至根本没有），忽略掉因为看见不相关号码列表却袖手不理而从心底涌起的内疚感。虽然不相关号码列表远比相关号码列表长，但本可以轻松地得到跟进和处理。

他的搭档谴责他麻木不仁，是一名冷酷的商人，手握可以救人性命的九位数号码，却只在意一部分人。他曾经错误地从机器的角度出发，把那些号码定性为不相关。这样做仿佛是说，一条命，普通人的一条命，不值得他耗费时间。他为此觉得难受，并不是因为他最好的朋友把他看成一个没有道德观的人，而是因为Finch自己也觉得——

“Harold！喂，Harold，你在吗？”他的公司的“首席执行官”活泼泼地招呼道——有点儿太活泼了，这才早上八点呢。Harold清掉了屏幕上的显示，免得Ingram有机会偷窥名单。电脑是有密码保护的，Ingram可没办法打开。当然，Finch知道他的朋友多次尝试登陆和了解机器的运作机制，甚至可能想拿到号码和告知警方。但是，他不能容许这样的情况发生，毕竟，政府的希望是，这个礼拜一过，政府将完全和唯一地掌握这个庞大的监控体系。

“是啊，Nathan，不然我还能在哪儿呢？”他笑着说。Nathan笑着走近，两手一手一个热气腾腾的纸杯。他走到Finch身边，伸手将其中一杯递给对方，从外面挂的茶包标签来看，应该是一杯绿茶。Finch微笑着接过来，感谢朋友的周到。

“这我可说不好，”Ingram耸肩。“你根本不需要离开这个老巢，这里什么都有，就算有什么没有的，也有人会马上给你送过来。再说了，我知道你这个人，我敢说，不到万不得已，你不会想着出去。”

“说对了，Nathan，但只对了一半。”Finch从杯子里喝了一口，愉快地挑眉：饮料的热度刚刚好，暖而不烫。“这里的确什么都有，让我可以不必出去，但是四面高墙和不流动的空气对我无益。”

“哈，四面高墙，”Ingram笑道。“这地方像个迷宫。你每天都更换密码，闭门谢客。我都说不上来我有多少次在这儿晕头转向。“

“我故意这样安排的。”Finch得意一笑。而Ingram啜饮了一口咖啡，恼火地瞪了他一眼。“说不好什么时候就需要摆脱别人的追踪。”

“包括你最好的朋友？”Ingram低头瞪着他的小个子朋友，而后者毫不动摇地反瞪回来。Ingram吃惊地移开目光。突然之间，他们讨论的好像不再是墙了，而是某种别的东西。

“包括你最好的朋友，Mr. Ingram。”Finch轻轻地说，回身对着电脑。Ingram站在一边，脸上有一种犹豫不定的表情和一个紧张的勉强笑容。

“我不是说我认为你会对我做点什么，Nathan。”Finch继续说。Ingram点点头，脸上仍带着勉强的笑容，显然受了伤。“你对我的了解程度超出我愿意承认的范围。我只是——”

“多疑，我懂的。”Nathan接口。Finch看了他一眼。

“谨慎。”他说。“毕竟，最了解你的人恰好是最能够伤害你的人。”

“见鬼，Harold，你说够了吧！”Nathan低低地咆哮。“你这是有什么毛病吗？你谁都不信任！你为什么就是不能信任我呢？嗯？”

Finch一言未发，嘴半张着，瞪着屏幕。Ingram则瞪着Finch，脸上受伤的表情一览无余。他转身走开了。而Finch根本没有留意到他的离开，因为他从屏幕上看到的东西让他吃惊也占据了他的心神：Ingram的号码列在名单之首。过了一会儿，他抬起头来，但却发现他的朋友曾经站过的位置已然空空如也。

“Nathan，等等！”Finch大喊，脸上写着恐惧。但是Ingram已经走到电梯旁边了，即将离开他们安全的藏身点，却对于即将到来的危险一无所知。“Nathan！”

Ingram已经走到街对面，上了一辆出租车。但是Finch不会就此放弃，除非他的朋友收到了他想要告诉的消息。“Nathan，等一等！”  
他急于追上自己的搭档，所以毫不犹豫地横穿街道。他看到Ingram终于抬起头来，脸上带着恐慌，因为他注意到Finch不曾留意的东西：一辆朝他笔直撞过来的大卡车。

“Harold，小心！”Ingram大喊。Finch的反应时间只够他中途回头，眼睁睁看着卡车冲他而来。他甚至连害怕的时间都没有……

2012年1月

他的前搭档谴责他麻木不仁，是一名冷酷的商人，手握可以救人性命的九位数号码，却只在意一部分人。他曾经错误地从机器的角度出发，把那些号码定性为不相关。这样做仿佛是说，一条命，普通人的一条命，不值得他耗费时间。他为此觉得难受，并不是因为他最好的朋友把他看成一个没有道德观的人，而是因为Finch自己也觉得是这样……

……但现在不是了……

对，现在不是了，在那一天，经历了那件事之后。当时发生的事情导致他开始对跳出来的号码刨根究底。但他也因此不愿意让Carter知晓机器的存在。机器是他被诅咒的祝福，带来太多悲伤，但也带来很多快乐，虽然往往是苦乐各半。一场危机的转移或者化解总归是一场胜利，但很难说是一个大团圆的喜剧结局，因为不知何故，只要和机器牵扯上，总有人会死于非命。

Reese还不明白这一点。Finch也不指望他明白，毕竟，他经历过的，Reese没有经历过，他知道的，Reese不知道。他知道，一旦掌握权力，一旦掌握威不可测的权力，人们——哪怕是品性最正直从来未曾考虑到追逐权力的人们——也会轻易被腐蚀。当Finch创造权力赋予权力的时候，他心里一直经历着战争。

这是一场危险游戏，手握庞大权力，代价则是把身边的人推得远远的。他试过，但没能保有微妙的平衡，所以他“死”了。他本来无所谓的，但是他把自己的搭档也拖下水，还导致他的死亡。幸好，机器已经被全面加密，后门也建好了才拿给CIA这样的饿狼使用。Reese也是CIA的一员，但Reese是不同的。

他只会告诉Reese一个人机器的存在。就他一个。Fusco不会知道，Carter也不会知道。他们的活动已经牵涉了太多人，如果Carter知道真相，随着时间的推移，总会有人起疑心，然后她会向起疑心的人吐露一点点小秘密，然后秘密不再是秘密，事情也随之失控。他发誓，决不让这样的事情发生，绝不。但他希望曾经离间他和Ingram的信任问题不会同样离间他和Reese。

Reese等到Finch走出门并上了人行道才飞快地坐下来，坐在电脑前面。是啊，Finch自己的显示器看着他呢。没见过比这更糟的恐吓。不过话说回来……Reese盯着封住显示器摄像头的胶带。也许这不是什么恐吓……不过无论如何，他想打探的还是会打探的。

他噼噼啪啪地输入他偷看到过很多次的Finch的电脑密码，开始工作，浏览电脑上的全部搜索记录和文件。Finch搜索过的人全都是他自己公司的人。当中有一个名字一下子吸引了他的注意力，因为他听过这个名字：Nathan Ingram。他注意到一篇文章的标题：《亿万富翁死于非命》。

Finch这是在调查他自己的傀儡首席执行官么？这个男人已经死了呀。话说回来，他们也一样。他好奇地细看他的神秘老板调查了一整天的内容，希望能从对方的角度分析眼下的情况。他在电脑前坐了一个小时，自己浑然不觉。他一直在分析，但没得出什么确凿的结论，只有一点模糊的理论。

“你到底看到什么了呢，Finch？”他自言自语地说，万万没想到居然得到一个回答。

“看到什么？你是指，除了你又坐在我的位置上之外？”一个Reese很熟悉的声音带着怒气慢慢地回答。Reese僵住了。他做好被呵斥的准备，然后才从老板惯常使用的椅子上转过来，直面他的老板。

Finch。


	4. The Storm 风暴

“你到底看到什么了呢，Finch？”他自言自语地说，万万没想到居然得到一个回答。

“看到什么？你是指，除了你又坐在我的位置上这件事之外？”一个Reese很熟悉的声音带着怒气慢慢地回答。Reese僵住了。他做好被呵斥的准备，然后才从老板惯常使用的椅子上转过来，直面他的老板。

Finch。

Reese和Finch僵持着，时间仿佛过了好几分钟，虽然实际不过几秒而已。Finch的目光带着凌厉的寒意。Reese知道这次他要被暴怒的亿万富翁剥掉一层皮了。

“嗨，Finch。”Reese简单地招呼道，屁股仍黏在Finch的椅子上不动，目光也毫不动摇。“说说，你散步散得怎么样？”

没有回应。

“我知道你怀疑谁获取了机器的权限。”

“哦？那个人是谁呢？”Finch厉声说，瞪着Reese，像是想让他闭嘴。“麻烦你说说看。”

“Nathan Ingram，你公司的前首席执行官。”Reese回答，回以一个危险的表情。不管Finch表现出多凶恶的样子，Reese有本事让他相形见绌。“我知道他已经死了，但我们也是死人。”

“猜错了。你为什么要窥探我的私人文件，Mr. Reese？你怎么拿到我的密码的？”Finch追问。

Reese耸耸肩。“你最近挺忙的，而我没什么事，所以一直看着你——我想你大概没注意到。你最近的警惕都很松懈。”对于他的低笑，Finch回以一声生气的咆哮。Reese挑眉。看来这一次他真的得罪了老板。

“你无权看这些文件，John。”

“哦，是吗？就像我无权知道你和他的儿子见面，而他的儿子跟你说了些什么，所以你开始调查这些文件？”

“十分正确。你无权。”Finch怒吼。“这是我的私事，Mr. Reese。”

“也许吧。”Reese承认。“但如果这可能危及你我的生命，你把你的猜测告诉我难道不是更好的选择吗？”

“我们并不清楚是否危及你我的生命。”Finch反驳。

Reese站起来，带着威胁性地大步走向Finch，直到两人只隔一步之遥。他厌烦了这场游戏。“Finch，你最好记得，我才是那个杀人不眨眼的，而你是看见枪就皱眉。如果来硬的，我从你嘴里撬出实话易如反掌。”他低头瞪着老板，威胁道。

Finch紧紧地咬牙。“你没这个胆。”他瞪回去。

“也许没有，也许有。一般而言，揍瘸子这种事我干不出来，但破个例也不妨。”Reese皱眉，因为看到他的老板因为他的用词而脸色变得苍白，但是他仍然低头瞪着老板不变。

“[i][b]出去，Mr. Reese。[/b][/i]”Finch一字一顿地说。

Reese不理会他。“你知道监控机器的人是谁了，但是你不愿意告诉我，对吧？”Finch的目光动摇了一下下，暴露了他[i][b]的确[/b][/i]是有了想法。“给我答案，Finch。”

“我没有答案。”Finch坚持。

Reese冷哼。“是啊，你说什么我都信呢。”他讽刺地说。他转向Finch的电脑，调出他根据Finch的电脑记录自己制作的一串名单。“不如我把这个名单拿给Carter，亲自找答案。”

“请不要这样，Mr. Reese。”Finch瞪大眼睛，警告道。他很恐慌，Reese居然弄到了这么多名字。“你无缘无故地拿着一大串名字要求她进行查询只会引起怀疑，特别是这里头还有死人的名字！”

“Harold，如果你不准备帮我，那么我只能去找Carter。”Reese一锤定音。

“你不能告诉她关于机器的事……”

“哦，我不能？但我会这样做的。事情就是这样。”说完，Reese从惊得目瞪口呆的Finch身边大步走过。

“你去哪里？”

“你不是让我出去么，现在我谨遵台命。”Reese回了句俏皮话，大步走出图书馆，朝着外面的街道走去。去哪里无所谓，只要能离开Finch并且稍微冷静一下下。如果过几个小时，他还是确信他应该找Carter帮忙，那么他会去的。但是现在大可不必匆匆忙忙下决定。

2008年1月  
   
“Nathan，等等！”Finch大喊，脸上写着恐惧。但是Ingram已经走到电梯旁边了，即将离开他们安全的藏身点，却对于即将到来的危险一无所知。“Nathan！”  Ingram已经走到街对面，上了一辆出租车。但是Finch不会就此放弃，除非他的朋友收到了他想要告诉的消息。“Nathan，等一等！”

 他急于追上自己的搭档，所以毫不犹豫地横穿街道。他看到Ingram终于抬起头来，脸上带着恐慌，因为他注意到Finch不曾留意的东西：一辆朝他笔直撞过来的大卡车。  “Harold，小心！”Ingram大喊。Finch的反应时间只够他中途回头，眼睁睁看着卡车冲他而来。他甚至连害怕的时间都没有……  
   
卡车重重地撞上他。而他因为过度惊慌甚至没有理解刚刚发生的一切。他被撞得平躺在柏油路面上，面朝灰色的天空，拼命地喘气，而这个动作因为刚刚发生的事故变得异常艰难。时间好像大大地放慢了。他无助地躺着，路人惊惶失措，交通因为事故突然停滞，刹车造成车辆的打滑，人们大喊叫救护车：这些都像是超现实的梦境。然后疼痛降临了。时间的流逝速度回归正常，疼痛感也悉数降临。  
   
卡车司机慌乱地跪在他身边。还有Nathan，既慌张又担忧地低头看着他。  
   
“Harold！哦天哪，Harold！跟我说话！”Nathan大喊。Finch努力呼吸，翕张的嘴唇如同缺氧的鱼。他没有办法应对这让人心神混淆的疼痛、恐惧和混乱，所以他的身体自发帮他进行了应对：他做了他唯一能做的事情，他叫了出来，很大声。  
   
“别傻看着，蠢货！”Ingram冲着司机吼叫。事故看起来很严重，司机吓得发抖。“你他妈的报警啊！马上！”司机发着抖点头，去卡车上拿手机。  
   
“Na——Nathan——”Finch声音支离破碎。  
   
Ingram重新看向躺在地上的男人。“嘘，一切都会没事的。”他小声说。“别说话。”  
   
“不——不，会——会有事的。”Finch停下来，艰难地吸了一口气。他也在发抖，心跳得飞快。Ingram朝他宽慰地微笑，但在Finch眼里却觉得不祥。他的眼睛里开始蓄积泪水，因为疼痛。“会——会有事的，因为这不是你计划里的样子，我说得对吧？”  
   
“我的号码跳出来了，是么？”Ingram问。Finch想要点头，但疼得呻吟了出来。他想他的脖子大概是受了重伤。Ingram继续微笑着说：“所以你追出来提醒我，是么？”  
   
“是——是——是的。”Finch结结巴巴，过去的每一秒都让他更加沮丧难过。  
   
“所以你被一名‘不小心’的司机撞到了，是么？”Ingram的微笑无影无踪了，而Finch开始睁大眼睛。“机器告诉你，我即将被卷入一场‘非常糟糕的事端’，是么？”  
   
“是的。”  
   
“看起来你的话不假啊，Harold。”Ingram轻笑。“真的，就像你说的那样，机器永远不撒谎。”  
   
“你……”Finch瞪着他，想要挥拳揍这个男人，但是他的双臂被Ingram紧紧抓住。他疼得扭动身体，想，原来Ingram的担忧都是装出来的。  
   
“喂，喂，不要乱动，Harold。”Nathan命令道。Finch无助的瞪视变得绝望，脸上现出被背叛者的表情。“看起来你得好好歇歇了。”

“我还以为你当我们是搭档……”Finch轻声说。他的眼皮变得沉重。他很可能是脑震荡了，但他不能听凭自己睡着。“你背叛了我……”在他模糊的视线里，Nathan点了点头。

“我也不想的，Harold。”Nathan直视Finch渐渐涣散的视线，坚定地说，“我不下手，别人也会下手。”

2012年1月

Finch也想给Reese他孜孜以求的答案。他看着搭档离开的背影，但是却因为愤怒而不愿意叫Reese留下。Reese[b][i]刚刚[/i][/b]威胁了他，还深深地侮辱了他。虽然事实上Finch心中有一名嫌疑人物，但是现在还不到披露给Reese的时机，因为可能性太低，Finch自己尚不确信。他和Ingram对机器十分保密，如果有人碰巧发现真相——等等……或许……的确有那么一个人。

Finch突然重新蓄积了力量。他一瘸一拐地走到计算机旁，再次对档案文件进行搜索。他想起一个人，一个[i][b]一度[/b][/i]碰巧发现真相的人，一个不知道机器存在的人，一名不断刨根究底最后被开除的倒霉同事。会是他完成了不可能完成的工作并且取得了机器的访问权限吗？

也许最终还是Reese说的对：他应该向Reese坦陈相告。Finch准备给Reese打电话，不过他没想到，他身后的大门开而复关。真好。Reese这就回来了。

“Mr. Reese，你回来得正是时候。”Finch甚至都没回头。“我想到了一名嫌疑人。可能你愿意听听……？”他终于回头，可是来的人却并非他的搭档，而是Snow。

“不好意思，Harold，你的John不在这儿。”

Finch从椅子上弹起来，飞快地锁定电脑。与此同时，Snow的手下跟着Snow走进图书馆。Finch感觉到恐惧蔓延到身体的每一寸，看到指向他的枪口，他不禁睁大了眼睛。他一步步后退，直至贴墙而立。Snow的人则步步进逼，将他包在中央。戳这些人中任意一个的眼眶好像都不会是什么脱身之计……？

“你用了条妙计，想要把我们全引开。挺聪明的。”Snow得意一笑。Finch在发抖，但依然怒视着他。“很遗憾，你犯了个错误。”Snow从口袋里拿出装有药瓶的证物袋给处在恐惧中的Finch看。“你的指纹也在上面。想想看我们有多吃惊，居然找不到匹配呢，不过，我们突然接了个电话，你的老朋友打来的。他给了我们需要的一切情报，帮我们抓住你。”

“恭喜你们。你们总算是找到我们了。”Finch冷然道。“但如果你们监视了我们如此之久，你们为什么要挑[i][b]他不在[/b][/i]的时候大驾光临？”

“嘿嘿，这正是我们的目的呀。[i][b]他[/b][/i]是不在，但[i][b]你[/b][/i]在。”Snow大笑。Finch大口大口地呼吸。他什么都不想，只想钻到他紧紧贴着的墙里，再遁走到外面的大街上。眼下情势让Finch很不乐观。“你看，我们不想再搞成上次那样，乒乒乓乓，大动干戈，所以我们觉得搞个人质会让他乖乖地束手就擒。”

持枪特工寸寸逼近，Finch只能带着惧意看着他们。特工拽住他的手臂，强迫他以疼痛和笨拙的姿势跪下。他们仍抓住他的手臂没有松开，但Finch也没有停止反抗，直到一把枪抵住他的后脑勺。冷冰冰的金属触感终于令他安静下来。

“他要是不来呢？”Finch的声音有些发抖，他希望能往Snow的心里埋下一点点不确信。“我只是付钱给他。我雇佣他。”

“这个嘛，反正你救过他一次，在我看来，他欠着你呢。”Snow耸肩，咯咯轻笑。“把他的手机拿给我。”他的一名手下从Finch外套口袋里拿出手机，递给Snow。拿起手机，Snow给眼下的糟糕场景拍了张照：Finch被一把枪顶得动弹不得，眼镜掉到了地上，带着恐惧的目光抬头看着他。

“给他用点药。”Snow命令。Finch拼命地挣扎，希望能挣脱束缚，但是特工的手异常有力，而他则太孱弱无力，无可脱逃。浸透氯仿的布在Finch闭气之前蒙在他嘴上。但即使他的视线已经模糊，他依然在身体允许的范围内极力反抗。他的四肢越来越软，强弩之末地再次挣扎了一下，他失去了全部力气，倒了下来，沉入药物诱发的睡眠中。他唯一的期盼是，Reese心里记得的会是他的好。

两名特工在他们的俘虏身边跪下来。Evans从Snow身后走上前，加入他们。而Snow正在敲击Finch的手机键盘。是否发送彩信？是。请选择联系人：John。

[i][b]来找我呀。Snow。[/b][/i]

信息已发出。

“这样应该可以把他惹毛了。”他哼了一声，把Finch的手机留在桌上，看着他的一名手下扛起人事不省的Finch，从原路离开。Snow随即拿起Evans捧着的小纸盒，将它也放在摆满计算机显示器的桌子上。“等着你哦，Mr. Reese。”

——TBC——

第五章 The Bird 小鸟


	5. The Bird 小鸟

“你去哪里？”

“你不是让我出去么，现在我谨遵台命。”Reese回了句俏皮话，大步走出图书馆，朝着外面的街道走去。去哪里无所谓，只要能离开Finch，并且稍微冷静一下下。如果过几个小时，他还是确信他应该找Carter帮忙，那么他会去的。但是现在大可不必匆匆忙忙下决定。

Reese刚要跨进附近一家酒吧的门槛，此时，他口袋里的手机响起来。大概是Finch想叫他回去吧。他低头，却意外地发现不是Finch的来电。

“不是个好时候啊，Carter。”Reese叹着气，接通电话。他坐在吧凳上，示意酒保上一杯啤酒。

Carter笑着说：“哦？我也祝你晚上好。”她的声音里有一丝欢快，还有一丝担忧。“你怎么一副被女朋友扫地出门的口气。”

“如果把女朋友换成Burdett的话，你的猜测就中了。”他哼了一声。

电话那头，Carter挑眉。“你俩吵架了是怎么的？”

“你需要我为你做什么吗，Carter？”Reese不太想回答她的问题，所以迅速转移话题。

“唔，我本来想着和你喝喝咖啡说说话，像两个正正常常的人而不是亡命之徒。不过听起来，你正忙着喝百威呢。”

Reese微笑。酒吧并没有特别喧闹，但是Carter就是有本事这么快分辨出背景。他看看手机上的时间。六点半。

“随时欢迎你，Carter。”他出乎Carter意料地说。有何不可？夜晚还长。他偶尔也能找个人——Finch以外的人——作伴。“你来不来？”

“呃……当然，听起来不坏。我马上到。”她声音里的狼狈让Reese禁不住微笑。“……你这是在哪儿？”Reese给了她地址，挂断电话。他的酒上来了。摇摇头，Reese漫无意识地双手摩挲着光滑冰冷的玻璃杯。他晃晃脖子，放松肌肉，然后从口袋里掏出名单。也许Carter打电话来是桩好事？也许他可以找她帮忙定位消息的泄漏源？反正他从Finch嘴里是掏不出什么来了，这一点他很确定。

Reese举杯沾唇，刚刚啜饮了一小口，他的手机就又响了，不是来电铃声，而是从Finch手机发来的短信，一条他完全不希望收到的短信。如果他在看手机之前顺手把酒杯放在了吧台上的话，那么，他脸上的表情本来会是能透露他内心惧意的唯一线索。但是，既然他没有放下酒杯，而是仍将它握在手里，所以，它在Reese一脸惊惧中跌落到地上，变成一滩琥珀色的液体和一堆碎玻璃。

他的搭档惊惶的眼睛直勾勾地看着他，仿佛他真的能透过镜头看见Reese似的。他跪在地上，被一把枪指着后脑勺。这张照片一展现在Reese的眼前，就被烙进了他的记忆。一眼而已，但他将永生难忘。

“来找我呀。Snow。”

Snow？Snow？他是怎么搞到机器权限的？这他妈的完全说不通！那个混——

“喂。杯子你会赔的，对吧？”酒保粗嘎的嗓子冲着他喊，完全不知道Reese失态的原因。Reese几乎想要置之不理，但还是从钱包里抽出一张二十美元扔在吧台上，然后在对方开口之前走出酒吧大门。他沿着街道穿过人群，一路狂奔。当然，在此过程中他撞到了一些人，不过他完全不在乎。他必须返回图书馆，这是他唯一在乎的事情。

Reese离图书馆只有步行五分钟不到的距离了，但他一路狂奔，仅用一半时间就抵达图书馆。只是，如他所料，他没在图书馆外看到他的朋友，也没看到绑架者。他两步一级地大步跨上台阶，一口气冲到Finch摆放计算机的房间，并在进入房间的同时拔枪在手。什么都没有少，什么都没有被乱动，什么都没有位置错乱，但是书桌——或者说，桌子……或者，工作台？管它叫什么名字——上，Finch被留下的手机旁边，多了一只小小的纸盒。Reese离盒子还有一定距离，但他判断盒子里的并非炸弹，特别是考虑到这盒子还在……动？

Reese的枪口指向盒子。盒子轻轻抖动，仿佛有什么东西在里面撞，然后传出快速的敲击声。Reese莫名地盯着盒子，放低了枪口，但没有完全放下。不管里头是什么，反正不会是炸弹。“这到底是……”

他慢慢走近，在盒子动弹或者从里头发出敲击声的时候就停步。然后，盒子里突然发出一声高亢的鸟啼声，绝无威慑力，只是让人吃一惊，也不是机械的合成声音，而是出于天然。Reese真希望这不是Snow的残酷游戏。Reese终于不再警戒心满满，他从上面低头俯瞰盒子。盒顶上什么都没有写。里头又传来一声鸟鸣。盒顶上这是故意戳出来的透气孔吗？

就这样吧。他从口袋里掏出一把小刀，挑开封口，小心地避免晃动这个分量异常轻的盒子。鸟叫声更响亮了，叫得Reese心烦意乱。

Reese打开盒子，无比吃惊地看到一只小鸟，确切地说，是一只雀类（finch），正歪着小脑袋盯着他，和所有普通鸟儿一样。Reese以为他会展翅飞起，但是它没有。Reese发现了原因：它的翅膀被折断了。所以它只是叽喳叫着，在一只信封上蹦跳。Reese抽空伸手进去，赶在被鸟儿啄上一口之前抽出信封。由于失去了飞翔的能力，小鸟只能在小盒子里蹦来跳去。这一幕怎么这么有象征意义呢。

棒极了，现在我老板真的变成鸟了。Reese一面冷淡地想，一面把盒子放到一边。Snow病态的幽默感让他反胃。

“John，

很高兴得知你还滋滋润润地活着。自从上次见面之后，我本来没指望还能见到活着的你。不过你现在想必也知道了，我们已经搞清楚你是怎么能够隐匿这么长时间。我本来很想看看，没了你的小个子内应的高科技玩具帮忙，你还能撑多久，但是时间紧迫，我们还是停止游戏吧。如果你还想和活着的他见一面，你就乖乖地，自己束手就擒。除非你觉得Harold的命不值得，否则，你明天到中央公园来，晚上七点。时间还充裕，够你下决定。一个人来，别带武器，不然，那只鸟会是他留下的最后一抹痕迹。

Snow”

Reese攥紧拳头，将信纸捏成一团，另一只手搁在额头上，枪口朝向天花板。他疲惫地跌坐到地上。Finch身陷险境，都是因为他，因为他身后有人追猎。如果当时他没有怒冲冲地离开图书馆，Snow本来是抓不到Finch的。都是因为他当时太沮丧，太想要得到蠢答案——

Reese的电话响了。他从口袋里掏出手机，查看来电显示。是Carter。

“喂，我到了，没看到你。”

Reese深呼吸。应该告诉她吗？要不要拉她下水是他和Finch搞到剑拔弩张的原因之一。但是现在，他觉得无所谓了。

“John，你在吗？”Carter催促道。Reese下定了决心。“你还好？”

眼下的情况让Reese不乐观，毫不乐观。首先，对手知道Finch的名字了。单这件事就足够可怕。其次，他们知道了机器的存在。这件事更可怕，因为这说明Snow有帮手。再次，Snow从来没有说过他会释放Finch，一次都没有。这件事让Reese恐惧入骨髓。

“不好，Carter。我需要你帮忙。”他轻声说，但他的情绪不自觉地流露到他的声音里。“你一直想知道我和Finch在做什么，现在，你有机会知道了。”


	6. The Cage 牢笼

大概过了几个小时，Finch呻吟一声，醒了过来。他的脖子和伤腿僵硬疼痛，氯仿让他感觉头晕虚弱，但除此之外，他没有受伤，至少现在还没有。他的双手跟一根管道拷在一起。他以一种很不舒服的姿势躺在地上，地板上很多磨损的痕迹，看起来有些年头了，应该属于一间旧公寓。他坐起身来，倚墙而歇。利用门缝下漏进来的光，他环顾四周，让双眼适应着昏暗的环境。

他不太清楚自己昏迷了多久。环境太暗，没法子判断时间的流逝。Finch猜现在是晚上。不管他身在何方，他目之所及，房间空空如也，只有他身边放了一个枕头和一床毯子。至少他们还挺好心地给了他这些，甚至把它们放在他够得着的地方。房间是有一扇窗子的，但是应该是从外面用板子封住了。他们大概是力图保持低调，租了间便宜的旧公寓，并尽量制造出公寓无人居住的假象。Finch怀疑在之前抓捕Reese的过程中，他们也是以这里为藏身地。

Finch怀着脱身的希冀撼动着手铐，但他听到了客厅里的说话声，也可能是脚步声。他一动不动了，希望对方不会马上闯进来并且察觉到他醒过来的事实。比起和Snow或者他的手下待在有光的环境下，他宁可一个人待在黑暗的房间里。但是对方不是省油灯。他们已经发现Finch醒来了。Finch听到开锁发出的金属声，猜测大概是人们会给简易棚屋配的那种锁。Finch只能坐在角落里，静待他的命运。

门打开了。外面流泻进来的光线强到令人致盲。其实可能只是普通光线罢了，只是他置身于黑暗里太久。Snow走进来，打开灯，然后把双手塞回到口袋里。Finch眯着眼看着他。

“晚上好，Mr. Finch。”Snow招呼道，“或者不知道真名叫什么先生。”

Finch在心里得意一笑。甚至连CIA都查不出他的真姓。自从他“一死了之”以来，他的藏匿工作做得非常好。

“很抱歉把你牵扯到了我们的寻人小任务里来。不过对于我来说，让John Reese归队真的很重要。”Snow以假惺惺的真诚口吻解释道。

“是吗，真的？”Finch质问。“鉴于你上次找他‘归队’的时候，你差点把他给杀了，恐怕这事儿也没多重要。”

Snow微笑。“那完全是个意外，我向你保证。”

“哪件事是意外？你差一点把他给杀了，还是你差一点没把他给杀了？”Harold抢白。Snow沉默不语。“你现在可以省省了，不必装出正在执行寻找脱队特工这神圣使命的样子。你这招骗过了那名警探不假，你骗她把他出卖给你。但我不会吃这套。”

“我觉得试试看也无妨嘛。”Snow耸耸肩，朝Finch走近几步，直到他站在Finch面前俯瞰他。“现在我们来说说，连我们都找不到的人，你是怎么找到的？”

Finch一言不发。

“无意冒犯，不过我们的人俯首听命于你这样的人，有点奇怪啊。”

Finch眨眨眼，但没开口。他并不认为Reese是“俯首听命”于他。某种意义上说，他是为所欲为。Finch只不过告知他需要帮助的人，然后把他朝正确的方向轻推一把，剩下的事情是John自己的决定。

“你信不信？我觉得比起他来，你这个麻烦可能更大。”

“请定义‘麻烦’。”Finch以讽刺的口吻说。

Snow大笑着蹲下来。“这个嘛，我相信你能够理解，对于我来说，发现我手下一名已经被推定死亡的特工不仅仍活蹦乱跳，并且在区区几个月时间里跟无数案子扯上联系，这是怎样的小麻烦。”Snow解释说。

Finch点点头。如果他跟Reese拯救性命的工作属于麻烦，那么他很骄傲当一个麻烦，特别是当Snow的麻烦。

“现在，你怎么不问问我，是谁帮我们定位你和你的情报小来源？”

Finch看着他。“因为我相信我已经知道答案了。”

“哦。那么，你很快就能亲眼证实了。”Snow站起身来，转身欲行。“喔，差点忘记了。”Snow一脚踹在他肚子上的时候，Finch整个人全无防备。Snow踢了不止一次，也不是两次，而是三次。Finch蜷成一团，试图挡开袭击，但Snow的殴打还是让他艰难地喘不上来气。Snow心满意足地走向房门，然后又转过身来。“Evans准备去买点儿宵夜。你吃火鸡还是火腿？”

疼痛难忍的Finch难以置信地看了他一眼。这个人刚刚才把他踢得喘不上气，他真的转身就能和风细雨若无其事地问他想吃什么样的食品？就算他能喘得上来气，他也不会回答这个问题。Snow无所谓地耸耸肩，走出去。“我想这个问题归我定夺了，嗯，Mr. Finch？”

在Carter前来图书馆的那几分钟里，Reese一言未发地默默等候着。他盯着手机上那张照片；它提醒着他，他放任了怎样的事情发生。他已经在脑海中设想各式各样的报复手段。他可以让一切结束得很快，但是缓慢痛苦的方式更好。尸身不妨送去Oyster Bay喂鱼。或者，他可以效仿那位女医生，把Snow浸在化学品里。他觉得这个点子不错。但那是以后的事。他得先营救Finch。

“Reese？”Carter进门，看到Reese坐在Finch常坐的椅子上。她扬声，担忧地呼唤。Reese把手机扔给她。Carter先是颦眉，然后吃惊地猛吸一口气。“见鬼，Snow是怎么找到他的？我什么都没对他说，我发誓。”

“我知道不是你，Carter。”Reese回答。“有人监视我们，监视了有一阵子了。我们本来不知道是谁，但我现在知道了：他跟Snow勾结在一起。他们之间有交易。他们觉得我会向Snow投降，为了让他们放走我的搭档；但这样正中他们下怀，因为这样的话，他们双方都能得到他们想抓的人。他们还不知道我已经猜到了，但是，眼下我也就只知道这么多。”

“所以，你把我找到这里来。”Carter交还手机，忧虑地说。“这里是什么地方，John？”

“这里是我们的大本营，”Reese伸出双臂，向她展示整个建筑。“Finch的——”

“——Finch？这是他的真名？”Carter打断Reese的话。

Reese点头。“他的名字，或者说名字之一，是Harold Finch。他给我的是这个名字。”

Carter摇头。“这家伙的‘内敛低调’还真是登峰造极，是吧？”

“你说的没错。”Reese平板地说。如果Finch没有这么守口如瓶的话，他们本不至于搞到这一步。“正常情况下，我接下来要对你说的话会让他宰了我。但是鉴于现在有人在追杀我们，也许别的什么人也会拷打他，逼他说出实话。我想告诉你，我们是怎么能够知道这么多——”

“不许动！”有人大喝，伴随有扳上扳机的声音。Carter和Reese顿住。Reese叹气。他听出了来人的声音。“Reese？Carter？”

“你好啊，Lionel。”Reese不无恼怒地招呼。他转身看着手枪垂在身侧呆呆站着的不速之客。“我并没有料到你会来，不过你来也好，我可以多一个帮手。Detective，我相信你们彼此已经非常熟悉了，不过我想Lionel还没有告诉过你，他一直在为我做事。”

“Fusco，你和他一直都认识？”Carter生气地谴责。后者投降似的举起双手。她一副要揍他的样子。有意思。

“喂，消消火！我又没得选！”

“没得选？这是什么鬼借口？你一直牵着我的鼻子瞎跑，但其实你早就知道他们藏在什么地方？”

“这个嘛，不完全是这样！我是跟踪着你过来的。这里我也是第一次来！我发誓！”

“哦？我为什么要信你的话？”

当两名警探相互对质的时候，Reese坐回Finch的椅子上，开始着手工作。他使用他早先用过的密码开机。Finch居然没有立刻改密码，这让Reese感到惊奇；大概是他没来得及吧。他看到了Finch最后浏览过的页面，关于一个名为Walter Shawn的男人，一名律师。根据这条线索，Reese得知，为Nathan Ingram料理身后事的律师里包括这个Walter Shawn，但是，Walter Shawn并非一直使用这个名字。

他的曾用名是Nicholas Land，并且，在他年轻的时候，也就是2003年，他是Ingram的一名雇员。他持有计算机科学的文凭，简历也很光鲜。虽然Shawn被解雇了，但是显然，在别的地方，他青云直上。Reese猜测，Shawn的前老板成为他的客户，这并非巧合。聪明人，Reese冷笑。他怀疑这个男人会不会拥有和Harold匹敌的计算机开发技能。如果答案为是，那么Reese敢打赌他被解雇是因为什么，而且他还敢说，他知道了是谁在监视他们。

“这些是谁的个人资料吗？”Carter站到他身后，研读着文件。Fusco站在Carter的身后。“这么多显示器。这是什么？”

“警探们，这个就是我们的情报来源。”Reese回答。“它叫做机器，两位。”


	7. The Leopard 猎豹

晚8点

Carter站在那里，满心敬畏，因为Reese刚刚向她展示了一个系统，一台拥有无与伦比力量的机器。她不知道世上竟有这样无所不知并且高效运作的事物。它看得到世间万象，听得到各种声音。她感到不自在，但是事情得到了解释，包括Reese的所作所为、他何以总是能在正确的时间出现在正确的地点、他怎么知道有人对她怀有杀机……

她战栗了。这是个可怕的事实，但仍然是事实。现在她明白，为什么这两人总是守口如瓶，为什么他们本来不准备对她吐露任何信息。她明白了，却几乎希望自己不曾明白。她甚至希望她从未启动对西装男的追缉。这并不是一件可以轻易抛诸脑后的事；没这么简单。

“你交的朋友都是能人异士，Mr. Reese。”Carter轻声说。她仍带着些微的难以置信瞪着一台台显示器。

Reese点点头表示同意，他的眼睛锁在屏幕上，浏览着更多的文件。“这么说也无妨。”他勉强笑了一下。Finch确实是个怪人，性情怪异亿万富翁的那种怪。

“我简直不敢相信，他凭借一己之力创造了整台机器。”Carter说。“这肯定花了很多很多年的时间。”

“没错。”Reese沉思般地一只手握拳遮住嘴，一边回答。Carter并没有因为他的姿势而惊讶。Reese总是一副若有所思的表情，但是今时今日，她知道他脑子里思考的是什么：他该如何把他们这高难度杂耍班子的班主救回来而不让任何参与营救的人送命。

“所以，你的意思是，小个子眼镜儿不只是……”Fusco开口，但他的话因为Carter投过来的冷冷一瞥而梗住了。“小个子眼镜儿……”Fusco看起来对Carter心有忌惮。很好，Carter要的就是这效果。

“他监听我们的电话，每天，Fusco。这能够说明点事儿了吧。”她提醒他。同时从口袋里拿出手机。Reese没有回头，但是Carter并没有错过他嘴角的愉快一挑，一个微笑的前兆。她叹气。“我们可以以后再解决这件事，等眼下的事搞定之后。”Carter把注意力转向Reese。“你的计划是什么？你看起来总是备有计划。”

“现在嘛，”Reese带着挫败感靠到椅背上，他的大脑仍在思考，“我还不确定该做点什么。”

Carter同情地点头。让他承认自己的无能为力想必一直是件困难的事情。

“我不知道，”Reese轻声继续往下说，“如果他真的掌握机器的访问权限掌握了那么久，他为什么不直截了当地让Snow[i][b]现在[/b][/i]就杀进来，把我们全做掉。”Reese停下来，皱眉，因为盒子里的小鸟终于开始彰显存在感了。Carter和Fusco的眼睛都转向了桌子上唧唧叫的盒子。Reese给他们看过盒子和盒子里附的便条。听着小鸟一刻不停的叫声，Carter猜测它希望从盒子里出来，并且猜想没准儿Reese已经在附近某个地方备下了一个鸟笼。

“你认为这个家伙在布局？”Fusco问道。Reese微微摇头。Carter认真地倾听着，同时自己进行着分析。可能事关控制欲。他们的陌生人试图向他们传达，如果他想，他可以分分钟灭掉他们，只是他因为某种原因没有做出这个选择而已。

“不，我认为Mr. Shawn过于狂妄。他觉得没有Finch坐镇，我们找不到他。他不认为我拥有机器的访问权限。”他补充道，同时站起身来，从房间里出去了片刻。回来的时候，他提着一个陈旧的鸟笼。果然如Carter所料，图书馆某个地方有一个鸟笼。“但是，我们会找到他的。”

“这都乱成一锅粥了，你从哪里搞到这么个玩意儿？”Fusco插嘴。

Reese淡漠地耸耸肩，解释：“我记得在一个储物柜子里看到过。”Fusco困惑地摇头。“某个图书馆员养过宠物……”

“说起来，你的朋友给我们留下了什么线索？”Carter询问。她内心突然意志坚决，干劲十足。他们有一条线索，而且Reese可以能够随时获取情报，这个开头充满希望。

“事实上，是Shawn留下的线索。”Reese温柔但坚定地捧起小鸟，将它放进生锈的笼子里。“Lionel，记不记得我曾经让你跟踪Finch？”Fusco点头。“他曾经跟一个人见面，”Reese坐会电脑前，先后调出Nathan Ingram和Will Ingram的档案，“这个人叫Will，Finch从前搭档的儿子。”

“他跟Walter Shawn有什么关系？”Carter全神贯注地倾身看着屏幕。

“Shawn经手处理了Nathan Ingram公司的所有事务。在Ingram去世后，他的公司一部分留给了他的儿子。”Reese滔滔不绝地往下介绍。“巧合的是，这个儿子刚刚回到纽约，确切说是回到美国，所以这是他把某些‘敏感’资料归还给他的第一个时机。”

“所以，我们找到Will Ingram，我们就能找到Shawn。”Fusco总结陈词。

Reese点头。“我们找到Shawn，我们就能找到Finch。”

“那么我们准备怎样去跟Mr. Ingram交谈并且不让他起疑心？”Carter追问。

Reese再次沉思着把拳头撑在嘴前。过了一会儿，他的心里一个主意慢慢成形，他抬起头来。“我们需要问他，我们能在哪里找到律师先生，但是跟他说话的不是[i][b]我们[/b][/i]，”他举起Finch的手机，上面显示了一条短信，“是Finch。”

“然后？”

“我们跟踪Shawn，了结这件事。”Reese的怒火未形诸于色。Carter泠然微笑。Mr. Shawn，游戏开始。

晚上9点半

Snow坐在他们租住的破旧公寓厨房正中间的原木桌子旁，等着Evans从这条街不远处一家二十四小时小商店买三明治回来。他的另外两名手下在用电脑看片，而他一个人思考着眼下的形势。不过到明晚七点——他们的线人策划的时间点——之前，不会有没什么事情。

神秘人先生离开好几个小时了。说是去见一个人。他声称，他去见谁与CIA特工无关，但是Snow不喜欢被人蒙在鼓里，特别是被这个人蒙在鼓里。Snow的耐心消耗殆尽。他准备给神秘人打电话，但是正在此时，神秘人回来了，带着一个被黑布蒙头捆住双手不住挣扎的男人。

“喂，放我走！”这个男人叫着。CIA的内应冲他大吼，让他闭嘴，并且将他一把推到另一个房间里，跟那个计算机宅关在一处。

“这是搞什么鬼，Shawn？”Snow立刻站起身来，质问。“你抓一个还嫌不够？”

“出了点麻烦。”棕色头发的男人气喘吁吁地回答。他扑通一屁股坐在Snow对面的椅子上，因为疼痛而从牙关里嘶了一声。他似乎手臂中枪了。

“把急救包拿过来！”Snow吩咐他的两名手下。他们马上起身去找药。Snow的一名手下走过来，解开民事律师的衬衫，查看他仍在出血的上臂，后者一动不动地坐着。

“他们差点抓到我。”Shawn咬紧牙关。酒精被倒在伤口上。“你们的人和两名警探咬住了我。我只能带他一起回来。”

“[i][b]两名[/b][/i]警探？”Snow疑惑。Shawn点点头。他手臂里的子弹被取出来，他痛呼了一声。Carter的参与在Snow意料之中，但是还有其他警探也卷了进来？情况越来越复杂，这让Snow不怎么高兴。“那么，你带回来的是什么人？”

Shawn仰面看着他，说出了一个名字。因为疼痛，他依然牙关紧咬。

另一个房间传来的骚动让Finch吃了一惊。听到大喊大叫的声音和砰的关门声，他原本靠在管道上的头猛地抬了起来。

“喂，放我走！”他听到有人被拖着走过来时脚与地板之间发出的摩擦声。

“闭嘴！”另一个人怒喝，大概就是他把那个高喊“放我走”的男人抓回来的。他觉得那个声音很耳熟，但是隔着门，他听不真切。然后，他听到了客厅里的脚步声，还有他的房间门锁打开的声音。门被猛地拉开了，另一名俘虏被推搡进来。房间的黑暗让他什么都看不清。他呻吟一声，跌倒在地。

“这是搞什么鬼，Shawn？”Snow的声音异常响亮。

“出了点麻烦。”另一个人的声音轻一些。不过Finch注意力不在于他们的谈话，而是在那个倒在他前面、倒在房间正中央的人。

“王八蛋……”那个人瘫倒在地，咒骂着。Finch听到布料摩擦发出的窸窣声。原本罩在他头上的黑布袋子被挣扎着取了下来。现在他非常肯定地确认了对方的身份，而且他为他的命运感到害怕——胜过于忧心他自己的命运。

“Will……”


	8. The Bear 巨熊

“Will……？” Finch呼唤地上那个人的名字。听到自己的名字，对方动了一下。他在这里做什么？他自己和Reese应该是唯一有危险的人，而且某种意义上说，他们的命运是他们自己亲手择定的。但Will是怎么卷到这件事情里来的呢？

“谁？”Will怀疑地厉声回应。“你怎么知道我的名字？”

“Will，是我，Harold。我在你旁边。”Finch小声说。他拼命想要挣脱手铐的束缚，把年轻人救出去。Will翻身成跪着的姿势，循声找到角落里的Finch。

“Uncle Harold——你怎么会出现在这里？这到底是怎么回事？”Will茫然不解。为了加强语气，他举起被塑料束缚带绑住的双手。“你为什么在这里？为什么为我父亲打理财务的律师会用一辆偷来的车带着我逃命？”

“我……”Finch很想把所有事情和盘托出，但是他没有，因为他意识到这样做该有多蠢。Will知道的越少，危险就越小。当然，鉴于现在Will与他身陷同一处境，他也不清楚眼下情况还会持续多久。“我不能告诉你我为什么在这里，也不能告诉你为什么你会在这里。”

“为什么不能？”Will困惑地看着他。Finch垂下头，很庆幸屋子是黑暗的，这样，现在唯一被他视为亲人的人看不见他的脸，看不清他脸上的愧疚、自责和悲伤。

“因为……我跟你一样一无所知。”他迅速回答，希望自己的谎言能够骗过那名聪颖的年轻人。“我也不知道到底出什么事了。”

“唔，没关系。”Will呻吟了一声，在Finch边上坐下，和他一样倚着墙壁。从这个动作判断，Finch猜测他相信了这套谎言，因此悄然松了一口气。“那我猜，你也不可能知道朝Shawn开枪的是什么人了，对吧？”

“什么人？”Finch吃惊地抬起头，当然，眼前一团漆黑，什么都看不见。

“有三个人试图要救我，两男一女。其中一个男人一副秘密特工的派头，还有一个男人矮一些胖一些，头发卷卷的。女的那个是黑头发。”不可能是……他们三个联手了——三个人都参与了。

“Will，在你来这里之前，发生了什么吗？”

晚8点45分

Reese拿着双筒望远镜，透过窗子仰面监视着Will Ingram位于中间楼层的公寓。Ingram不停地走来走去，似乎因为什么事——很可能是因为他手上拿着的打开的文件夹——而越来越焦躁。要不是Reese知道，Will已经掌握了一部分敏感资料，他很可能会因为Ingram的举止而起疑心。

“现在怎么办？”Fusco的提问打断Reese的静静观察。Reese没有回答，只是微露不悦。“你觉得情况怎么样？他是一个人还是怎么的？他已经来来回回走了五分钟了。”Reese慢慢呼出一口气，力图保持耐心。Fusco没完没了的提问已经让他厌烦了。

“说不准。”他用他低沉的气声回答，继续观察着他们坐立不安的目标。唔，可能不宜称他为目标，说他是相关人士可能更准确。他注意到年轻人抬头看着房间另一头的某个东西，而且凭他的直觉，吸引Ingram注意力的不是一只时钟那么简单。Reese密切地监视着。Ingram开始跟某个人说话。这时候，Reese注意到Shawn棱角分明的脸在窗子那儿一闪而过，仿佛他一不小心把自己暴露在视线可及的范围内，然后又匆匆忙忙躲开了。

“Shawn和他在一起。”Reese向他的帮手们宣布。他们仨都潜伏在一辆车里。

“哎呀，”Carter抱怨，“那我们怎么能跟Ingram说上话呢？”

“我们需要跟他说话，仅仅是因为我们需要找到Shawn。”Reese朝窗子指指。“我们已经找到了。”

“那么我们就在这等着，等机会跟踪这家伙？”Fusco再次提问。Reese耸肩，给了Fusco一个微微嘲讽的笑容，笑容里带着读不懂的神秘和狡黠。Fusco不怎么欣赏他这种表情。

“谁说要等了？”

几分钟之后，Fusco站在Will Ingram所在公寓楼的大门口，头戴蓝色棒球帽，身穿黑色防风夹克，看起来十足十的普通人一名。他按下门禁系统的呼叫按钮，紧张地等待对方答复。[i][b]真不相信这就是他的计划[/b][/i]。

“你好？”一个年轻人的声音应答道。Reese站在人行道上从旁观看。

“哎唷，谢天谢地有人在家。”Fusco的语气激动，焦急，演得挺逼真。

“是啊，我在家……”Will紧张地笑了一声。“有什么是我能够帮到你的么？”

“哎，是这样的，我出门散步，然后，呃，有个女人倒在地上——昏过去了——但我找不到我的手机！请你帮帮忙！能不能给警察打个电话什么的？”Fucso不断回头瞥着他正在装昏迷的搭档。她正俯卧在脏兮兮的纽约街道上。

“待在那儿别动！我是医生，我马上下来！”Will作出保证，结束通话。Fusco吐出他屏住的那口气，等着Ingram出门。他简直不相信这计划就这么轻松奏效了。

Will Ingram几乎转身就带着大急救包下楼了。Fusco装出热心好市民的样子等着他。趁着Ingram回转身没注意的空当，Reese从他身后溜过去，抢在门关上之前进入了公寓楼。Fusco难以置信地摇头，把注意力转回到他们的目标身上。Ingram正准备对Carter进行诊疗，但是，当然了，他的手刚碰到她，她就突然坐起身来，停止假装昏迷。

“这是怎么——”Ingram被吓了一大跳。Carter示意他小声点。

“Mr. Ingram，我们有理由相信楼上和你在一起的男人极度危险。”她亮出警徽，棕色眼睛神情严肃。

“什么？不可能，他是我父亲的律师，他只是在和我讨论一些事情……”

“那只是他给你的借口。”Fusco插口。金褐色头发的Ingram不禁担心地抬头看着自己的公寓。“你得跟我们走一趟。”

他仍抬头看着公寓，没有马上回答，过了一会儿才终于点点头，跟着他们往停放的车走去。

Reese转过三楼楼梯拐角，手里的枪枪口垂向地面。他保持着高度的紧张。倒不是他觉得Shawn会跳出来跟他旗鼓相当地厮打在一起，而是他必须非常努力才忍得住不直接一枪撂倒对方。他小心地走向公寓门，没有发出任何声音，直到最后猛地一把打开门。

他冲进房间，枪稳稳地拿着，蓄势待发。但是经过全面扫视，房间里一个人都没有。外面电梯叮的一声吸引了他的注意力。Reese咒骂一句，沿着原路往外跑。他向栏杆外看去的时候，他看到Shawn已经到达一楼，并且正在往大门外走。前特工想赏他一颗子弹，但是晚了一步，对方已经在外面了。不得不承认，Shawn是条狡猾的毒蛇。

Reese刚刚出公寓楼就听到玻璃碎裂的声音和喊叫声。

Fusco走在衣着体面的年轻医生身后，极尽小心之能事，但他还是说不清这个三十多岁的律师先生是怎么从后面冒出来一把扼住Will Ingram的脖子并且用枪抵住他的脑袋。

“Walter——”Will惊讶地喊道。但是他的话因为喉咙被突然扼住而戛然而止。枪口戳着他的后脑勺，他的眼睛里开始露出恐惧的神色。两名警官的枪口对着Shawn，Shawn则拿Ingram作为肉盾。

“闭嘴，Ingram。”Shawn在他耳旁厉声说。他闭上嘴，一动不动，而Shawn开始跟警探们谈判。

“投降吧！你这是以一敌二，Mr. Shawn。”Fusco持着枪大声说。Shawn警告地开了一枪，打碎了他们那辆车的玻璃。Fusco和Carter躲到另一辆车的后面。

Shawn险恶地反驳说：“事实上是你们以二敌三。一个人质能抵两个人呢。”他侧转身，慢慢地朝黑色四门轿车撤退，惊慌失措的Will Ingram挡在他和两名纽约警探之间。他得意地笑着看了一眼轿车，问：“钥匙都没拔下来？”他以责备的语气说：“还真是不小心呀。”

“那又怎么样，你还没上车呢，我就先一枪撂倒你了。”Fusco警告说。面对这个空洞的恫吓，Shawn好笑地挑了挑上嘴唇。

“不，你做不到。要是让我看见你扣着扳机的手指乱动，我就宰了他。”他又用枪顶了顶Will的脑袋，然后从外套口袋里掏出一副塑料束缚带，塞给他的人质。“戴上。”他发号施令。Will用牙齿咬住束缚带，哆哆嗦嗦地照办了。“他会跟我一块儿走，警探们。我想你们可不愿意弄死一个无辜路人。”他点头示意Will拉开后车门，后者再次小心翼翼地乖乖照办（他现在仍是一面肉盾呢）。但是Will闪身到车里的那一瞬，Fusco开了枪，准准地命中Shawn的肩膀。

他生气地负痛大呼一声，还了一枪，趁机溜进车里，拧动点火器。Fusco和Carter各朝他开了几枪，在他还没发动汽车之前。但是等车发动，警探们就不敢再开枪了，因为他们的角度不太好，开枪容易伤到后座上的Ingram。

伴随着轮胎的摩擦声与引擎的轰鸣声，Shawn驾车离开。Reese堪堪赶来，追在汽车的后面朝轮胎开枪，但他只命中了轮辋。两名警探闷闷不乐地还枪入套，脸上的沮丧形之于色。

“我说了我会在他拿到钥匙之前给他一枪。”Fusco打破沉默，粗声说。

“见鬼，”Carter叹着气站直身体，Fusco也从半跪的姿势站起身。“我们让他跑掉了。”

Reese从他们身后走过来，摇摇头，举起Finch的手机。“不，我们没有让他跑掉。”

“你没有……”Carter微笑。“你是有意让他开走那辆车的。”

“定位跟踪？”Fusco问。Reese点头，用手里的智能手机连接车上的GPS：“聪明。”

“现在我们对他们要去的地方了如指掌。”

晚上9点45分

Finch专注倾听Will向他追述一个小时之前发生的事情。他搭档的机智忍不住让他微笑，尽管他并不赞同将Carter和Fusco牵涉到这个案子和对他的营救里来。但是事到如今，怎么行事由不得他做主。

“你确信你不认识他们？”Ingram一再追问。Finch在黑暗里摇头。

“我真的不知道这几个人是谁，或者他们怎么知道有危险，Will。”Finch回答。“但是我很高兴有人保护了你。”

“Uncle Harold，你觉得这件事跟我父亲过去的工作有关么？”Will认真地问。再一次，Finch很庆幸他被黑暗所藏匿。

“谁知道呢？”他耸肩。两人沉默了很久，然后Will开口了。

“你到底向我隐瞒了什么？”Will控诉般地质问。Finch僵硬了。“我知道他告诉过你一些事，他肯定告诉过你。我知道，不管我父亲当时做了什么，这肯定是我们现在身在此地的原因，而且我敢说你清楚他们为什么把我们抓来。”Finch听得出年轻人声音里的愤怒，又一次，他很想把事情完完整整和盘托出，但是，机器的上一个知情者所经历的遭遇及以及机器仍在给他和Reese带来的麻烦让Finch别无选择，只能继续以谎言掩饰。

只是他还没来得及开口，门被猛地退开了，灯被人打开，Snow的一个手下扔了一把钥匙给Ingram。Ingram抬头，一把枪对着他。

“把他的手铐从管子上解下来，重新锁上，然后把钥匙扔过来给我。”对方严厉地命令。“你要是有什么不老实，就等着吃枪子吧。”

Finch和Will交换了一个眼神，然后Will在Finch身边跪下，照着CIA的吩咐做了，最后把钥匙扔还给那名特工。

“好了，站起来，我们走。”

 

——本章完结——

*作者写本文的时候小熊还没有出场。标题里的bear指Fusco23333


	9. The Chase 追逐

Finch和Will被人粗暴地推着肩膀下了楼梯走到人行道上。CIA对他们推来搡去，让他们昏头转向站不稳脚没法逃跑。话说回来，黑布蒙头已经足够令他们昏头转向了。Will差点跌倒。Finch猜Will撞到了Shawn身上，因为他听到愤怒的律师呵斥他的囚徒。Finch很想回嘴，站出来维护Will，但是他自己的步伐占据了他的注意力：CIA罔顾他的伤腿，一直催赶他往前走。他也差点一跤跌倒，但是他往前扑去的时候撞到并扶住了货车的侧面。

[i][b]完美着陆啊，Harold[/b][/i]。他讽刺地想。他被命令爬上货车，席地而坐。门关上之后，Shawn才摘掉他们的黑布头套，给他们一个机会环顾没有窗户的车厢。这辆车看起来像是某种工程用车，车内没有多余的座位，只有驾驶座和副驾驶座。这两个座位被Snow和Shawn占据，两人穿着同样不起眼的连帽衫。货车发动了，其他人没有出现。

*

Reese、Carter和Fusco警惕地坐在他们偷来的黑色四门轿车里。他们的车停在Snow和他手下的藏身处对过，一街之隔。Carter不太赞成偷车行为，但他们没有时间争辩。再者，一旦他们救回Finch，Finch会对车主作出赔偿。他们静静地看着两个黑色连帽衫男将蒙上脑袋的俘虏们赶到货车里，矮个子的俘虏走路一瘸一拐，而高个子没站稳，撞到了一个人身上——Reese相信被撞上的是Shawn。大晚上的，再加上路灯坏了，他们的脸完全看不清。

Fusco在后座上不安地扭动。Carter跟他的焦虑程度不相上下。Reese不敢冒险开枪，但他也不想上演飙车这种戏码——场面太混乱。但是他还没想出对策，货车已经加速驶离，于是Reese意识到这次就是要飙飙车了——或者，至少弄出一个明显的尾随。

Reese都没费心提醒乘客就发动汽车。车往前猛冲，开始追逐大戏。对方一定是意识到他在盯梢了。

“搞什么——”Carter吃了一惊。但Reese全副身心都在前面的车上：那辆车里有他的搭档。

“抱歉。”他喃喃地说，手里猛打方向盘，因为前面的货车在空旷的街道上突然转向。“准备好，我们要开战了。”

正如他的预料，货车上枪弹齐发，打碎了他们的挡风玻璃，碎玻璃四溅。其他人蒙上脸，但Reese没有停下追逐。Carter将枪伸到窗外，开始猛烈还击，必要时低头躲避。Fusco则在左侧瞄准轮胎开火。他成功打中了一个轮胎。货车失去控制，开始打滑。

货车翻倒右侧着地的时候Reese心跳停了一拍。这并非计划中的场景。见鬼，根本就没有计划可言。他猛踩刹车，急停在黑色货车旁边，下车跑向货车后车门。他端着枪猛地打开门，两名警官在他两侧。他祈祷他们要拯救的人没有因此丧命。

“Harold！Ingram！”Reese大喊，希望能听到回应。但是没有。他看着躺在货车里的两个人，头上罩着袋子，被绑着。他们一动不动。Reese警惕地收起武器，在他们身边跪下，把一个人翻成仰卧姿势，而Fusco走向另一个。Carter看着人事不省的司机。他四肢瘫软，全靠安全带把他固定住。安全气囊打开了，他的头部在出血。引擎还在转。

“这个人是Evans，Snow的搭档。他看起来不太妙。”Carter皱眉，关上点火阀，示意Fusco帮忙把他拖出去。

Reese仍在查看两名昏迷的俘虏，但他很快注意到不对劲的地方。这两个人与Finch还有Will Ingram体型并不相似。他摸索着一把摘下其中一个人的头套。头套下的脸孔显然不是他的老板。而另一个也不是Will。他骂了一句，把头套扔到一边。这些是Snow的手下，假装成俘虏。

“我们被误导了。”他说。两名警官沮丧地摇头。“他们一定是上了另一辆货车。”

*

Snow开着车，Shawn突然蹲下来，用他没受伤的那条手臂揪住Finch的马甲前襟，愤怒地和Finch面对面。“这是你的小猎犬还有他的警察朋友干的。”他怒吼。他的右肩受伤，手臂靠一个临时夹板撑着。Finch毫不示弱地直视他的目光。

“猎犬？”Will好奇地重复，“我记得你说你不知道那些人是谁。”

Finch绷紧下颚。他和Shawn都瞪着Will。Finch真希望Will管住舌头。

“不知道那些人是谁？”Shawn大笑着摇头。“他当然知道。这些人是他雇用的。”Will瞪着Harold，而Harold转开目光，盯着Shawn。

“你弄错了。我没有雇用他们。”Finch回答。“我雇用了Mr. Reese。其他两个人是他自己招募的。”[i][b]尽管我明令禁止[/b][/i]……他在心里补充。

Shawn耸肩。“没区别。是他们中的一个打中我肩膀。”他脸上疯狂的怪笑进一步扩大。他从口袋里抽出枪，指向Finch。Finch的心跳到了喉咙口。Will试图加以劝阻。Shawn扳上扳机。“我觉得我该回点颜色。”

“Shawn——！”Snow回头大喊，但是慢了一步。枪响了，一颗子弹射入Finch身侧，他痛呼一声。

“Uncle Harold！”Will大喊。Finch蜷起身体，试图按住伤口。Will无视Shawn，过来扶起Finch，帮他按住出血点。Finch疼得皱眉。他瞪着Shawn，但后者只是面无表情地注视着。Will安慰说：“撑住，你不会有事！”

“你这是在搞什么，Shawn？我们需要他安然无恙，在我抓到Reese之前！”Snow狂怒地说。而Shawn笑着把枪指向Snow的头。Snow仍继续开车，但他僵住了。“我们之间讲定过交易的，Mr. Shawn。”Snow坚持说。Shawn嗤笑着再次扳上扳机。

“交易取消了。”


	10. The Maze 迷宫

Finch死咬牙关忍住疼痛。他仰面盯着白色的车顶蓬，侧面烧灼般疼痛。失血让他眩晕，尽管Will一直帮他紧紧按住伤口。他搞不懂Reese怎么能够在中枪之后还能维持走动，而且不止一次而是两次。他躺在那儿，禁不住想起他曾经对搭档说过的话。“[i][b]早晚有一天，我俩会死掉。[/b][/i]”这是他自己亲口说过的话，而且说的时候他很认真；他只是没想到这么快一语成谶。

“Will——”他声音嘶哑，疼痛像是浪潮涌过，迫使他突然大口喘气。

“嘘，会没事的，Uncle Harold，一切都会没事的。”Will安慰说，手仍用力压住伤口。

“[i][b]嘘，一切都会没事的。[/b][/i]”Ingram曾经跪在他身边，对他说出一模一样的话，就像他儿子现在这样。

想起他的老友在他受伤时跪在他身边说话的场景，Finch全身冰冷。这真的是某种讽刺：他又一次受伤，而且，又有一个姓Ingram的人跪在他身边。

“[i][b]不——不，会——会有事的。会——会有事的，因为这不是你计划里的样子，我说得对吧？[/b][/i]”

“不，会有事的……”他喃喃地说。Will没有听到Finch轻声吐出的话，因为他正在倾听Shawn和Snow交谈。

“Shawn，你这是做什么？”面对对准他头部的枪口，Snow愤怒地追问。他固然不想流露出恐惧，但是在内心里他无法否认恐惧的存在。“如果你破坏君子协定，联邦特工会追捕你到天涯海角。”

“哎哟，这真是可怕的威胁。”Shawn嗤笑道，脸上挂着的假笑纹丝不动。“我手上情报充足，不管你派什么样的西装打手来我都不怕。我永远领先你五步。现在，给我靠边停车，然后滚下去。”他盯着小命被他捏在手里的Snow，脸色逐渐狠戾起来。Snow缓慢吐气，但是点头，照他的意思靠边停下。“关上引擎，钥匙别拔下来，从前面绕到人行道。”

Snow点头，慢慢解开安全带，手举起来，以防Shawn误会他有什么行动。Shawn跟着他下了卡车，关上车门，车里只剩Will和Finch。虽然时间不长，但，片刻工夫也足够了。

Finch看到Will眼睛里的光芒。他虚弱地摇头。不，并非良策。

“不要，Will——”他嘶哑地说。Will低头看他。Will也在摇头，眼睛里决心与恐惧并存，看一眼驾驶座，又看一眼侧视镜；从镜子里看得到Shawn站立的身影，手里的枪支依然指向Snow。“不要这样做。”

Will笑了一下，没有回答。他把Finch的双手扶着按到伤口上，然后蹲下来，做好准备从后面跳到前座去。Finch努力伸长脖子想看着他，但是他的脖子僵硬，身侧剧痛，实在无法办到。Will准备发动汽车的时候，一声枪响和一声负痛哀呼让Will和Finch同时一惊。Will转头：Shawn拿枪对着他，而另一个人胸口中弹，躺在人行道上。Will斜着目光看向侧下方，并藏住心里的惊慌——放在车门边收纳袋里的是Snow的配枪。

Shawn慢慢地摇头，从后面上了卡车。Will高举双手。Shawn在Finch身边坐下，手枪懒洋洋地对着他。Finch虽然害怕，但仍然怒目而视。

“真巧，我正好准备打发你开车。我怎么说，你就怎么做。敢做什么蠢事的话……呵呵，我想你懂的。”Shawn轻笑着把手里的枪戳向离Finch更近的地方。Will吞咽了一下，战抖着吸气，点头，表示明白。“聪明。”

“你想从我叔叔和我身上得到什么呢？”Will一面发动汽车，倒车，一面鼓足勇气问。Shawn大笑。Finch板着脸怒视着他。

“你不是想知道你父亲从事什么研究么，Will？”Shawn回答。Finch的心跳到了嗓子眼。Will目光直视前方，只短暂地回了一次头，示意他并不懂到底是怎么回事。

“是的——我想知道。但这乱七八糟的场面跟那有什么关系？”Will已经开始有点害怕听到答案。Finch知道，Shawn准备开口，让Will认为一切都是Will自己的过错；但他不会坐视这样的事发生。

“Will，你跟这些一点关系都没有！不管他怎么对你说，这些都不是你的过失，而是我的……”Finch大喊。Shawn反手掴在他脸上。

“闭嘴，Finch！”

“他的名字是Wren！”Will纠正。

Shawn冷笑。“Finch，Wren，或者[i][b]Parakeet[/b][/i]……不管你现在准备叫哪个名字！”他充满憎恨地低头看着负伤的人质。趁着Shawn不注意，Will将侧收纳袋里的枪抽出，藏在自己的口袋里。“我向你保证，你再也不必操心接下来用哪个假名字。”（*parakeet，长尾小鹦鹉。）

“你到底是怎么认识Uncle Harold的？”Will一副打破砂锅问到底的架势，试图引开Shawn的注意力。Finch注意到Will伸手的动作，但是没看清他拿的到底是什么。他心存疑虑地注视着Will，心里有一种不祥的下坠感。

“我怎么认识你父亲就怎么认识他。他是我雇主。”Shawn回答。他得意地朝着Finch笑：我要揭露你的秘密了哦。

“你也干保险这一行？”Will的天真问题让Shawn放声大笑。

“我不做保险。”Shawn回答。“不过你尊敬的叔叔也不做保险……”

Will的眉头继续因为迷惑而紧皱。“你什么意思？”

“在这里停下。”Shawn命令，没搭理Will的问题。Will依言照办。

“我们这是在哪儿？”Will问。Shawn拉开门。Finch也扭头查看他们被带到了什么地方，他已经很苍白的脸色变得更没有血色。“一座废弃建筑？”

“也许这个问题应该由Harold回答。”Shawn不仅把问题扔给Finch，而且枪口也重新对准他。“告诉他我们现在何处，除非，你更想要由我来告诉他。”  
[i][b]  
“Harold！喂，Harold，你在吗？”

“是啊，Nathan，不然我还能在哪儿呢？”他笑着说。Nathan笑着走近，两手一手一个热气腾腾的纸杯。他走到Finch身边，伸手将其中一杯递给对方，从外面挂的茶包标签来看，应该是一杯绿茶。Finch微笑着接过来，感谢朋友的周到。

“这我可说不好，”Ingram耸肩。“你根本不需要离开这个老巢，这里什么都有……我敢说，不到万不得已，你不会想着出去。”

“……这里的确什么都有，让我可以不必出去，但是四面高墙和不流动的空气对我无益。”

“哈，四面高墙，”Ingram笑道。“这地方像个迷宫……我都说不上来我有多少次在这儿晕头转向。“

“我故意这样安排的。”Finch得意一笑。而Ingram啜饮了一口咖啡，恼火地瞪了他一眼。“说不好什么时候就需要摆脱别人的追踪。”[/b][/i]

“Uncle Harold？”Will的声音将他从回忆中拉回来。他闭上眼，真心希望他能够永远保守这个秘密，然而，秘密总有千奇百怪的方式不胫而走。“这是哪里？”

“这是一切的起源地。”


	11. The Secret 秘密

Fusco和Reese站起身来。他们把两名假人质和Evans拷在一个停车标志旁。三个特工一动不动地瘫在地上，像数个被凌乱摆放的玩偶。手机铃声响了。两个人同时顿住。Reese慢慢转头看着身边的警探。

两人蹲下身搜索铃声来源。“你知道吧，因为你没有给你的手下败将好好搜身，所以我才能够把你的车炸飞，Fusco……”Reese沉声说。Fusco耸耸肩。

“他们仨动都一动不动了好么！”Fusco为自己辩护。

“我当时也是。”Reese反驳，脸上带着一个冷淡的笑容。他终于从Evans的西装口袋里找到了那只手机。看着来电显示，Reese的眉头拧在一起，但他毫不迟疑地接起了电话。“你耍了一场不错的把戏，Mark。不过对你的人可不是什么好事。他们现在还昏迷不醒。”

“John。”Snow嘶哑着嗓子说。他的呼吸沉重，显然状态不太好。虽然现在他和Snow处在猎人和猎物的敌对位置上，Reese还是对此隐隐忧心，但可不是因为他曾经跟这个人联手共事——那段经历已经恍如隔世了。“我中枪了。”

“你觉得我会关心？”John冷冷地回答，但事实上他知道：如果Snow中了枪，那么，他的搭档面临的危险很可能已经升级。Reese清楚在他束手就擒之前Snow不会伤害Finch，但Shawn……Shawn就不同了。毕竟他已经把他要的人捏在手掌心里。

“Shawn跑了，带着你的人和那个小子。”Snow咳嗽着说。Reese在内心里咒骂了一声。他的老板——不——他的[i][b]朋友[/b][/i]被一个疯子抓走了，而且这个疯子没人管，没人拦，为所欲为。

“他朝哪儿去了，Snow？”Reese问。

“我不知道，但我派人跟踪他的车了。不知道他会做点儿什么出来……”

“我们现在算是在谈判，是吧，Mark？”Reese冷笑。他已经看清局势。

“鉴于你手上有我想要的，而我手上也有你想要的，我的答案是，没错。”Snow回答。Reese点点头。“你放走我的人，我就给你坐标。”

“不，我有个更好的主意。”Reese提议。“我放走你的人，也放走你，[i][b]而不是亲手结果你[/b][/i]。你给我坐标，[i][b]而且[/b][/i]，你走了就别再回来找我麻烦。[i][b]永远别再回来[/b][/i]。”

“抱歉我现在有点多疑，John，不过上次我跟人做交易的时候，有些人出尔反尔了。”Snow拒绝。

Reese毫不让步。“那也行，我可以先宰了你的手下，让你去躺着等死，然后找个纽约警局的朋友帮我定位到Shawn的车。你如果帮我找回我要找的人，你我旧账一笔勾销。但如果你没有帮我，而我又[i][b]没能[/b][/i]救回他们，我会追杀你到天涯海角。到那时候，Snow，[i][b]我会杀了你[/b][/i]。”等到后来，Reese的声音压得如此低沉如此具有威胁，连两名警探都惊骇地看着他。而且他们知道，这不是一个空口白牙的空洞恫吓。“你自己选，Mark。我随便你。”

安静了一会儿之后，Snow勉强回答。“行。你放我的人离开，我们不再追捕你，而且我会给你车的坐标。但如果你自己去晚了呢？”

“为了你自己，你最好祈祷我一点都不晚，Snow。”Reese的怒意形之于色。等了一小会儿，他追问一次：“他，们，在，哪，儿？”

“我以为你已经猜到了，John。”

他确实猜到了，但他不喜欢这个答案。Shawn会把自己的前雇主带到哪里去？当然是去Finch创造机器的地方。始于此，终于此。

Finch拖着受伤的身体一瘸一拐地前行。因为疼痛，他的很大一部分体重倚在Will身上。情不自禁地，Finch抬头看着眼前的建筑。就在几个小时之前，他还想到了这里，想到了他上一次踏足此地的情景。很久以来，他未曾踏入此间半步。Finch有点阴郁地猜测，也许这也会是他最后一次来，除非，除非Reese像他之前那样，又一次在最后一秒钟神奇地从天而降。然而，Finch毫不怀疑，总有一天，他们的好运气会用尽，Reese会迟来一步。

他们朝大门走去。“这跟我父亲卖给政府的东西一点关系都没有，对不对，Uncle Harold？”Will疑惑地追问，但Finch只能报以沉默。

“你看出来了吧，Will？”Shawn嘲弄地说。“他说话永远不尽不实，根本不知道如何信任别人，哪怕是他在意的人。而且，他还隐瞒着一个天大的秘密，也就是你父亲遇害的原因。”

Will和Finch都惊呆了。Finch是因为没想到他的秘密就这么被人轻描淡写抖出来，而Will是因为没想到他毕生信任尊重的人会与他父亲的死有关联。最糟糕的是……Finch甚至根本没有开口反驳。

“什么？”Will嘶哑地问。Finch突然想从他挚友的儿子身边逃开，逃得远远的，因为他发现自己内心的内疚和愧意排山倒海。“你说谎。”Will怒视Shawn，而后者只是大笑着摇头。

“你说过，你想知道你父亲和‘叔叔’在做什么，是不是，Will？”Shawn回答。“所以，现在我马上要向你揭露真相，也就是你面前这个人当年解雇我的原因。他找人跟踪我，恐吓我，威胁我，监视我，查我生活的每一点每一滴，向我暗示他对我的生活了如指掌，直到把我逼到崩溃，他逼我不再插手往下查。”

Finch抬头怒视着Shawn。但是对于Will来说，他只注意到Finch仍没有反驳。Finch无法反驳。事情因此变得更加错综复杂有口难辩。然而，事关机器的所有事都那么复杂……

2008年1月

[i][b]“你……”Finch瞪着他，想要挥拳揍这个男人，但是他的双臂被Ingram紧紧抓住。他疼得扭动身体，想，原来Ingram的担忧都是装出来的。  
   
“喂，喂，不要乱动，Harold。”Nathan命令道。Finch无助的瞪视变得绝望，脸上现出被背叛者的表情。“看起来你得好好歇歇了。”

“我还以为你当我们是搭档……”Finch轻声说。他的眼皮变得沉重。他很可能是脑震荡了，但他不能听凭自己睡着。“你背叛了我……”在他模糊的视线里，Nathan点了点头。

“我也不想的，Harold。”Nathan直视Finch渐渐涣散的视线，坚定地说，“我不下手，别人也会下手。”[/b][/i]

“什么？”Finch惊问，他突然一下子更迷糊了。“我的存在没人知道。谁会——”

“[i][b]他们知道[/b][/i]，Harold。国安局知道我并不是建造机器的人。”

“怎么可能——我们的安排隐瞒得那么好……”Finch睁大眼睛。Ingram悲伤地转开视线；他的所作所为显然是出于无奈。Finch追问：“你告诉他们了——什么时候？为什么？怎么我当时不在场？”

“当时你不在，只有我。他们闯到我家里来了。”Ingram显然仍心有余悸。“他们说他们要杜绝后患，确保只有他们知道机器的存在和运转方式。他们准备当场干掉我，我本来是不在乎的，但是——”

“但是你害怕了……”Finch接口，“你舍不下你的儿子……”Ingram无言地点头。

“我出卖了你，告诉他们机器是你建造的，只为了让我自己免于一死。”Ingram愧悔有加。Finch艰难地呼吸着：他非常愤怒，但是也理解他的朋友何以作出这样的抉择。“我很抱歉，Harold。”

“我……”Finch的倦意越来越浓重。他突然反应过来。“你在我的茶里下了什么药，Nathan？”

Ingram叹息。

“我本来希望你不要发现这一点。”他垂着头回答。“你马上就会睡着，睡得很沉。你的脉搏会变得非常微弱，甚至连心脏检测仪也无法察觉。出现场的救护车是我安排好的。他们会宣布你死亡，闻讯赶来的国安局特工也会以为你死了。”

“我懂了……为了保护我，你要杀了我。”Finch微弱地微笑。药效起来了，他的身体变得疲软无力。“换成我，我也会这样做。”他轻轻地笑。

“这是你曾经说过的，我的朋友：只有多疑偏执的人才能活下去。“Ingram带着淡淡微笑点头直到他的笑意变成了难过和关切，而他的搭档倦意越来越深。

“躲起来。你总是说，你善于隐藏。但是不要安于隐藏，要还击。为了我。”Ingram的笑容充满绝望，但是倔强，仿佛这是[i][b]他自己[/b][/i]仅剩的还击方式。“利用你留下的那道后门，拯救不相关的号码，拯救你和我这样被相关名单忽略的人。用你的化名，别用真名，永远不要让他们抓到你。”他停顿了一下。“不要尝试想救我，Harold，你知道最后会怎样。而我也知道我自己做了什么。我现在是在黑暗中行走，你也是……”

“[i][b]不行……我……我不能……[/b][/i]”Finch想要抗议，但是他抬起眼，视线模糊，仅剩的意识只够他看到救护人员朝他弯下腰，政府特工把他的朋友从他身边带走，而他一个字都说不出来。“[i][b]我不能看着你去死……[/b][/i]”

“原谅我……”Ingram的声音低如耳语。黑暗终于接管了Finch，但是黑暗将充当他的掩护，给他绝地反击的机会。

[i]不，Nathan，是请你原谅[b]我[/b]……[/i]

2012年1月

“Uncle Harold，他说的都是真的吗？”Will质问。Finch做了一件他并不愿意的事：他微微点头承认。

见此，Will松开手，让Finch独自依墙而立。“对不起，Will，请听我解释——”

“够了，Harold。”Finch的话戛然而止，他的心也突然提到了嗓子眼。他不仅被Will声音里的敌意给惊到，更吃惊的是Will手持一把枪，这把枪对准了Finch……


	12. The Snake 毒蛇

[i][b]“够了，Harold。”Finch的话戛然而止，他的心也突然提到了嗓子眼。他不仅被Will声音里的敌意给惊到，更吃惊的是Will手持一把枪，这把枪对准了Finch……[/b][/i]

Finch惊骇地瞪着那把枪。所以，这就是结局了：因为他最好的朋友代他赴死，所以作为报应，他将死在那个尊他如父执的年轻人手上。老话讲，血浓于水。在两个Ingram之间，Finch只是水。

“Will，你不明白——”

“说得对。我不明白。”Will尖刻地说。他的枪口依然对着斜靠在墙上的Finch，但是他向Shawn转过身去。“你，接着往下说，Walter。”

Shawn志得意满地微笑着看着Finch。他已经把Will拉拢进同一阵营，并且他为此得意不已。但Will毫无喜悦，他冷冷地将枪口转向Shawn。

“说呀！”他大喝。Shawn显然因为Ingram突然大变的性情而吃了一惊。Finch更是不安，因为他从没见过这样的Will。“要是你不准备开口，那对我来说你也是个没存在价值的人……”手枪上膛的声音响起，Finch和Shawn同时倒抽一口气。

“听着，Ingram，你根本不知道你手里拿的是什——”枪响了，子弹从Shawn旁边呼啸而过。Shawn惊得一动不动。

“我在世界上局势最混乱不堪的地方行过医，Shawn。我手里拿的是什么，我[i][b]一清二楚[/b][/i]。”Will表情冷如铁硬如石。“我拿着你的命呢。”

虽然局势对他不利，但Shawn还是笑了。“你，Mr. Ingram，你跟你爸爸还有Harold一样狡猾。”

“哦？说来听听。”Will嘲讽地回答。

Shawn点头，一脸“真有你的”的表情。“你想知道你父亲当时在做什么，所以我带你到这里，把真相拱手摆给你看，你却这样反咬我一口。”他打了个响指。在他的注视下，Will抖了一下。

Will摆出来的气势正在迅速土崩瓦解；Shawn看出来了。Finch觉得眼下情势不大妙，但他别无选择，只能默然看着事情往下发展。

“废话少说，你本来就是准备告诉我的。那就说出来！”Shawn小心地朝着Will走了几步。Will没有作出回应。他没有开枪，只是怒视。

“不然呢？你会开枪么？”Shawn嘲弄地展开双臂作出举手投降的样子。“我知道，你第一发子弹是为了充门面装勇士，但是第二枪你还敢开？你敢射杀一个手无寸铁的人？你，Will Ingram，一个人道主义医生会扣下扳机攫取人命？”

“我会的。”面对骑虎难下的局面，Will吞咽了一下，说。“在我看来，我不过是自卫而已，跟是不是人道主义无关。”

“Will，拜托，你不必变成他那样的人。”Finch开口恳求让Will的视线从Shawn身上移开。“请你相信，我们的所作所为都是出于善意。我们进行研发，我保守秘密，都是为了给人们提供保护。后来，事情失控，你父亲牺牲了自己保全了我。你也看到了我身上发生的事情。很抱歉我隐瞒了那么多事，只是……有些事情秘而不宣才是[i][b]上上策[/b][/i]。”

Finch恳请的时候，Will垂下枪口。他俩都没有注意到，Shawn拔出了他的枪，瞄准。Shawn可以一句话不必说，直接开枪将两人射杀，但他没有，因为，有一枪抢得先机，在他肚子上开出一个血淋淋的伤口，也在他脸上激起一个呆滞的奇怪表情。他跪倒在地，又一枪射在他心口，他往后栽倒，一命呜呼。

等到Will和Finch回过神来看向门口的时候，他们如释重负。Reese，Carter，和Fusco？虽然Reese组了支古里古怪的营救队，但谁在乎呢（不过Finch会让他明白，仅此一次，下不为例）。他们得救了。Finch想，Reese毕竟又一次及时从天而降了。对此他真的很庆幸和感谢。但是，庆幸，感谢，这些都得朝后放放。低头看了一眼自己的伤口，失血让他眩晕。也许他庆幸得太早。

“Finch！”Reese大喊着朝自己的老板冲过来。后者腿一软，顺着墙滑倒在地上。

“哦天哪，Uncle Harold！”Will大声呼唤。但是Finch已经彻底昏迷。Reese及时赶到，从Shawn手里救出了他们，但是，他们能及时从子弹的阴影下救出Finch么？


	13. The Caged Bird Sings 笼中鸟亦歌唱

正大光明去医院是不可能的，但幸好，Finch有一个子侄辈是名出色的医生。遮盖事实也不太麻烦：射杀Shawn的配枪是Carter的。Carter和Fusco的证词如出一辙：他们正好撞见死者侵入废弃的建筑，并且死者试图朝他们开枪才导致这一结果。理所当然，等到Carter呼叫的支援抵达时，Reese、Will和Finch早已离开。

整件事让Will颇感不快，但是，在经历了这些事之后，他发觉自己很难真正对Finch动怒。等到Finch伤势好转，他主动提出将事情对Will全部和盘托出，但Will只是摇摇头，说：“算了，我相信不论你保守着什么秘密，你都应该继续守口如瓶。对于这件事，我……信任你。”

Finch很高兴Will作出这个决定。对这个话题，他从此绝口不提。同时，Will表示想离开一段时间；对此，Finch也无法提出反对。没多久，Will就离开了纽约，很可能进一步离开了美国。Finch不怪他。

在Finch借着假死的机会隐姓埋名之前，Nathan Ingram叫他永远别再回来。但Finch还是回过IFT——在他认为没有危险的时候，在他未能成功拯救号码饱受号码墙折磨的时候。但那是过去的事情了。现在不一样。现在他有了Reese，他们联手之后事情很顺利。他实在不愿意回想，竟然连他们的联手都差点失手。

“这只是第一个挑战。以后还会有很多人会试图阻挠我们，Finch。”Reese说。“我们这不是玩火而已，我们是在摆弄[i][b]致命武器[/b][/i]。你差点就没命了。”

“你也一样，还记得吧？”

“我已经是个死人了，[i][b]还记得吧[/b][/i]？”

“我[i][b]也一样[/b][/i]，Mr. Reese。”Finch回答。“杀死我的正是我自己的搭档。”

Reese直勾勾地看着他。“怎么回事？”

“他知道，如果他假装杀掉我，他就能够保全我，还有他的亲人。”Finch解释。“机器吐出了他的号码。我去追他，被大卡车撞到。然后他对我坦白，这本就是他的计划。因为他计划杀我，所以他的号码才会出现。”

“为什么你的号码没有跳出来?”

“这个嘛……我的号码不在系统里。被我删除了。”Finch耸肩。Reese还以一个淡淡的微笑和赞许的点头。“他说国安局的人上门要除掉他，以便保证没人知晓机器存在。很自然，他想找个自保之策。”

“懦夫。”Reese愤慨地评价。

Finch摇摇头。“不。他是我的朋友。为我做一个死局需要不小的勇气，而且他把自己交给了国安局，尽管我才是创建机器的人……”Finch叹息。Reese歪歪头，示意他继续往下说。“我出事的那个早上，他在我的饮料里下了药。”

“他说他会伪造我的死亡，然后帮助我藏匿起来。但是他要求我遵循他的愿望，继续私下利用机器救人。我这样做了。他未能免于一死。我们为国安局提供帮助，国安局杀了他，打着为国的旗号……”Finch黯然说。

“你确定你想继续号码的事？”Reese柔声问。

Finch没有立刻回答。他的视线从屏幕上移开，注视着在笼子里欢快鸣唱的折翼小鸟。Finch经常觉得自己像只笼中鸟，束缚他的是他的伤势、他数不胜数的身份——以及他的身份缺失——但这些不能也不会阻止他追寻正义。机器是一支歌，是笼中鸟的价值所在；他不会停止歌唱，直到命运另有决定。

看到Finch脸上带有不驯表情的微笑，Reese也展开一个大大的狡黠的笑容。

“笼中鸟亦歌唱，对不对，Mr. Reese？”

全文完结


End file.
